


И все-таки Майкл

by Ellende



Category: X-Men RPF
Genre: AU, Drama & Romance, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, POV First Person, Psychology, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellende/pseuds/Ellende
Summary: АУ, где Джеймс — отец-одиночка, а Майкл — директор школы, куда тот отдает своего сына.





	1. Папочка

Майки гуляет с няней, а я собираюсь на первое в своей жизни родительское собрание.  
Подумываю надеть ту старую футболку с «Пинк Флойд» и пятном от кетчупа, чтобы от меня не ожидали слишком многого и не засунули в родительский комитет, попечительский совет или куда там сейчас вступают мамы и папы учеников начальной школы. Боже упаси от лишней социальной активности!  
Или прийти в костюме? Все-таки это не просто школа, а одна из лучших в Лондоне государственных школ. По крайней мере, так было написано в буклете, который мне всучил какой-то парень на выходе из метро — я тогда только-только начал задумываться о том, куда отдать Майки, когда ему стукнет пять.  
Через год мы все-таки попали в начальную школу «Дансфилд» в Ислингтоне — ту самую, из буклета. Наверное, это хорошо. Я так и не удосужился посмотреть, на каком она месте в рейтинге самых крутых бесплатных школ — просто позвонил туда в мае, и мне сказали привести Майки на собеседование. Родителей в кабинет не пускали, и я полчаса сидел под дверью, читая с телефона сценарий пьесы, которую мы, возможно, будем ставить зимой. Кажется, учитель говорил с Майки о математике и алфавите, а тот в ответ рассказывал ему, кто такой Бамблби и отчего вымерли мамонты.  
Не знаю уж, чем он их так поразил, но его зачислили.  
...Или надеть джинсы и рубашку? Все-таки это государственная школа. Тут не надо беспокоиться о том, что о тебе подумают другие родители. Перед лицом Бесплатного Образования все равны, разве не так?  
Нет, безусловно, я очень хотел бы запихнуть Майки в частный пансионат. Ну, вы знаете эти заведения для отпрысков благородных семей: высокий академический рейтинг, конкурс в сорок человек на место, фотографии герцогини Кембриджской в холле, верховая езда, скалолазание и никаких родительских чатов. Но... Дневная школа обойдется мне в пятнадцать тысяч фунтов в год, пансион — в два раза дороже. А малоизвестные театральные актеры, увы, зарабатывают совсем не так, как кинозвезды. Возможно, на первые два года обучения я еще нашел бы денег (продал бы сначала одну почку, а через год — другую), а дальше пришлось бы как-то выкручиваться. Например, писать проникновенное письмо Квентину Тарантино с просьбой дать мне хоть какую-нибудь роль в его следующем шедевре.  
А что, смерть я умею изображать весьма эффектно.  
Так вот. Лондон в принципе не самый дешевый город для жизни, а в государственной школе пятнадцать уроков в неделю оплачивается из бюджета. Ну разве не выгодное предложение? Почти как та акция в «Лидл», когда я смог купить пять бутылок «Совиньон Блан» по цене трех.  
(Надо было брать десять, знаю!)  
Черт, я отвлекся. Итак — футболка с пятном от кетчупа или строгий костюм?

***  
На собрание я, конечно же, опоздал. На Камден-роуд какой-то дебил зацепил почтовый фургон, скопилась жуткая пробка, и пришлось пробираться в Ислингтон окольным путем — через Хилдроп и Карлтон-роуд, мимо розовой башни кинотеатра «Одеон». Свернув к школе, я увидел, что вся улица забита припаркованными авто (в каждом минимум по два детских кресла!), и потратил еще минут десять на то, чтобы отыскать местечко для моего старенького «жука». Да-да, я в курсе, что можно было найти школу поближе к дому, но тут действительно классно. Есть бассейн и теннисный корт, а еще в буклете сказано, что ученики программируют роботов из Лего, ставят спектакли по «Гарри Поттеру» и учатся ориентироваться на местности.  
Вбегаю в зал, где проходит собрание. Свободных мест нет, везде сидят или стоят родители будущих первоклассников, а высокая дама в алой блузке и сером кардигане вещает со сцены что-то о важности образования. Ни слова про бассейн или ориентирование на местности. Я встаю у стены, возле самого выхода, перевожу дух и спрашиваю у сидящей в последнем ряду женщины в синем костюме:  
— Что я пропустил?  
— Только выступление директора, — шепчет она в ответ.  
— Отлично.  
Пока дама в красной блузке распинается, тихонько достаю телефон. По-прежнему ни одного нового сообщения.  
Черт, а я надеялся, что Мартин мне все-таки напишет после того, что у нас с ним было.

***  
Через сорок минут голова пухнет от новых знаний. Распорядок дня, школьная форма, расписание уроков, экскурсии, питание, правила пользования мобильными телефонами, антитеррористическая безопасность... Наконец нам раздают комплекты документов, которые нужно подписать, дама в блузке объявляет: «А теперь вы можете осмотреть территорию школы», — и толпа мам и пап радостно устремляется на выход.  
Я брожу в поисках теннисного корта, когда ко мне подходит та самая женщина в синем костюме. На вид ей под сорок, темные волосы уложены в идеальную прическу, глаза из-за стекол очков смотрят внимательно и строго.  
— Вера Вудвилл, — она протягивает руку. — А вы?..  
Я пожимаю ее прохладную ладонь.  
— Джеймс Макэвой. Мой сын Майки будет здесь учиться.  
— Как и моя дочь Эппл, — Вера вежливо улыбается. — Итак, что вы думаете об этой школе?  
Мы обсуждаем список предметов на первый триместр (ура, сплошные игры и никакой домашки), и к нам подходит еще несколько женщин — знакомые Веры.  
— Это Джеймс, — она указывает на меня, и я получаю в ответ три одинаково безупречные улыбки. — Отец маленького Майка.  
— Так приятно видеть на собрании папу, — тянет одна из этих женщин, и я мысленно напрягаюсь, зная, что сейчас последует неизбежный вопрос.  
— А где же миссис Макэвой?

Я мог бы написать научную статью на тему «Три стадии реакции окружающих, когда они слышат, что вы отец-одиночка».  
1\. Замешательство.  
2\. Сочувствие.  
3\. Дикий, необузданный интерес.

К счастью, эти дамочки слишком хорошо воспитаны, чтобы забрасывать меня вопросами прямо сейчас, поэтому я могу немного расслабиться, пока они обсуждают типичные проблемы семей среднего класса. Просто стою рядом и киваю, прикидывая, как бы повежливее слинять.  
— Мы хотим записать близнецов на теннис, — говорит одна из них. — Групповые занятия обходятся не так уж дорого. Я узнавала: семестр стоит около ста фунтов, это один раз в неделю. Но, безусловно, если они захотят заниматься этим серьезно, нужны будут частные уроки.  
— Да, мы тоже подумываем о большом спорте, — подхватывает вторая. — Мой младшенький как раз пошел в ясли, и у меня будет больше свободного времени на старшего.  
Майки в ясли не ходил, и мне тут же становится тревожно: а вдруг из-за этого он здорово отстает в развитии от сверстников? Вдруг современные лондонские пятилетки уже знают наизусть таблицу химических элементов и название самой высокой горы в Гонолулу?..  
Стойте, в Гонолулу вообще есть горы?  
Ну и ладно, зато Майки прекрасно осведомлен, как зовут главных героев сериала «Друзья», и может без запинки перечислить все пункты в меню «Макдоналдса».  
— Мы так долго выбирали, куда отдать Джареда, — третья мамочка горестно вздыхает. — Искали хорошую частную школу с высоким уровнем преподавания, но те, что в центре, стоят бешеных денег, а переезжать в пригород Клифф наотрез отказался. Пришлось остановиться на этом варианте.  
Господи, прекрасно понимаю этого Клиффа. К черту скучные пригороды!  
— Я считаю, что государственная школа — это вынужденная мера, — закатывает глаза Вера Вудвилл. — Дальше мы все-таки планируем частное образование. Кстати, вы уже записались на дополнительные занятия? Эппл выбрала карате, кларнет и математику.  
А ведь я так и не нашел теннисный корт. Наверное, стоит разыскать директора этой школы и с грозным: «А про постановки „Гарри Поттера“ вы тоже наврали?!» — швырнуть ей в лицо тот самый буклет.  
Ладно, может, корт внутри здания. В спортзале. Или на крыше.  
Или я вообще все перепутал... Вполне возможно, что школа из буклета называлась «Динсфилд», а я вбил в Гугл «Дансфилд». Это очень на меня похоже, поверьте.  
Я оглядываюсь и вдруг замечаю в глубине школьного двора домик, выстроенный прямо на дереве. Он сколочен из досок и украшен гирляндами и яркими вымпелами — точь-в-точь как какой-нибудь рыцарский замок. Надо будет туда забраться, когда все разойдутся.  
Ой, а там, подальше, кажется... веревочный парк?  
— Джеймс, а как вы справляетесь? У вас няня? — Вера отвлекает меня от размышлений.  
— Да, конечно, — перед глазами встает образ Джанет — моей соседки, которая приходит посидеть с Майки, пока я в театре. — Она с нами уже два года.  
— Восхитительно! — кажется, она и правда впечатлена такой преданностью. — И чем они занимаются с вашим сыном? Йога? Пианино? Французский? Или, может, они вместе с Майки устраивают домашние спектакли? И, наверное, готовят? Мои, например, вчера пекли морковный киш и слушали Чайковского.  
Она выжидающе смотрит на меня.  
Джанет — мигрантка из Пуэрто-Рико. Она носит леопардовые лосины, пьет текилу и работает официанткой в китайской забегаловке за углом. Я плачу ей сорок фунтов в месяц, а за такие деньги, сами понимаете, нельзя требовать от няни слишком многого. Первые пару недель, например, я потратил на то, чтобы отучить ее от привычки курить в детской. А когда она уводит Майки на прогулку, это означает, что прогуливаться они будут максимум до ближайшего «Макдоналдса».  
— Ну... а мои вчера смотрели телевизор и ели пиццу, — говорю я.  
Воцаряется потрясенное молчание.  
Черт, кажется, эта мадам не шутила насчет йоги. Нет, вы серьезно? Йога? В пять лет?  
— Не обращайте внимания, — я начинаю пятиться к воротам. — У нашей няни... свой метод воспитания. Особенный. Э-э-э... увидимся в новом учебном году. До свидания!  
Зато Майки отлично умеет ругаться по-испански.

Вечером от Мартина все-таки приходит сообщение:  
«Почему ты не сказал, что у тебя есть сын?»  
Фраза эта выглядит максимально сухо. Ни одного смайлика. Даже запятую поставил, а это плохой знак. Обычно он пишет что-то вроде: «джейми детка давай завтра в шесть захвати с собой сам знаешь что ;))))».  
И я свирепею.  
«Ты меня гуглил?!» — пишу я в ответ.  
Мартин не отвечает, и через час, когда становится ясно, что это конец, я стираю его имя из списка контактов.

***  
Первый учебный день в школе Майки. Тут уж я не раздумывая надеваю свой лучший (единственный) костюм, подравниваю бороду (отращиваю ее на случай, если вдруг предложат роль Макбета) и забираю из химчистки белую рубашку. В таком виде я почти похож на человека, правда, меня выдает галстук с изображением героев из «Гравити Фолз». Но Майки в восторге — он просто обожает этот мультик.  
Честно говоря, я тоже.  
На школьном дворе яблоку негде упасть. Взрослые разбились на группы и оживленно что-то обсуждают, пока их дети носятся туда-сюда по площадке, свалив рюкзаки в одну кучу. Майки косится на меня, я едва заметно киваю ему, и он тут же убегает к остальным, с разгона врезаясь в толпу пятилеток, точно маленький броненосец. Я невольно любуюсь им. В строгой форме — темно-синих брюках, голубой рубашке и серой жилетке — Майки кажется очень взрослым. Внутри разливается жгучее чувство тоски оттого, что в такой день рядом с ним лишь непутевый папаша в дурацком галстуке. Когда я только-только пошел в школу, меня провожала вся семья: мама, папа, бабушка, дедушка и даже папин брат Том, приехавший ради этого в Глазго. Конечно, потом все покатилось к черту, и к тому моменту, как я перешел из начальной школы в среднюю, бабушка и мама уже не разговаривали друг с другом, а отец и вовсе исчез из нашей жизни.  
Но в то первое утро первого учебного года я был счастлив. Я точно это помню.  
— Так это вы тот самый Макэвой?  
Голос раздается прямо у меня под ухом, и я чуть не подскакиваю от неожиданности.  
Передо мной стоит девчонка — наверное, старшая сестра кого-то из учеников. Она резко контрастирует с толпой мамочек, одетых сплошь в кашемир и тонкий трикотаж: на ней плотная рубашка в сине-зеленую шотландку, джинсы и кеды, волосы стянуты в конский хвост, а глаза густо подведены черным.  
— Простите? — переспрашиваю я.  
— Вы же Джеймс Макэвой? — она вглядывается мне в лицо. — Я думала, вы старше.  
О, неужели эта девица видела мои спектакли?  
— Да. Вы, наверное, ходили на «Короля Лира» в прошлом году? — говорю я небрежно. — Не лучшая моя роль, но...  
Она смотрит на меня с недоумением, и я понимаю, что под словами «тот самый Макэвой» подразумевалось нечто иное.  
— А, вы имеете в виду «тот самый отец-одиночка Макэвой»? — стараюсь, чтобы голос звучал не слишком кисло.  
— Ага, — она даже бровью не ведет. — О вас среди мамочек уже легенды ходят, знаете ли.  
— И какие же? — интересуюсь я.  
— Да всякие, — она на секунду замолкает, и я вижу, что эта девушка старше, чем я решил поначалу: вокруг глаз намечаются едва заметные морщинки, а макияж лишь кажется небрежным, но явно нанесен умелой рукой. — Говорят, что вы вдовец, что ваша жена умерла от рака, сбежала в Канаду или покончила с собой, что она была наркоманкой и алкоголичкой, что вы никогда не были женаты, но усыновили ребенка, потому что иначе вам бы не досталось наследство...  
Я смеюсь так громко, что какая-то мамочка оборачивается и с раздражением смотрит на меня поверх огромных солнечных очков.  
— Которая версия кажется вам наиболее правдивой? — спрашиваю я.  
Серьезно, ситуация настолько нелепа, что остается только наслаждаться ею по полной программе.  
Девчонка морщит лоб.  
— Вы не похожи на вдовца, — говорит она. — И вряд ли стали бы связываться с наркоманкой. А вот версия с Канадой мне нравится.  
— И она недалека от истины, — я щурюсь. — Кстати, вы меня знаете, а я вас нет. Не представитесь?  
— Ага, — она протягивает руку. — Джессика Мэй. Мама Бобби. Насколько я знаю, наши дети попали в один класс.  
Все-таки мама, а не сестра.  
— А вы, значит, актер?  
— Да, я играю в маленьком театре в Шордиче. Называется «Пилигрим». Не слышали о таком?  
— Нет, — Джессика пожимает плечами. — Я в театральном искусстве вообще не разбираюсь. Хотя Бобби, например, любит мюзиклы. Готов часами смотреть «Кошек» и «Иисус Христос — суперзвезда».  
— У вашего Бобби отличный вкус.  
— Спасибо, — она улыбается. — О, смотрите, вон наша учительница.  
Через школьный двор идет мисс Брайт — молоденькая блондинка, которую нам представляли на собрании. Она останавливается в центре площадки, и родители стягиваются к ней. Я тоже делаю пару шагов вперед, чтобы лучше слышать.  
— Она милая, эта мисс Брайт, — говорю я Джессике, пока учительница рассказывает о расписании уроков на сегодня. — А что это за тип рядом с ней? Школьный спонсор? Чиновник из мэрии?  
За спиной мисс Брайт стоит высокий мужчина в ладно скроенном сером костюме. Лица его не видно — он как раз разговаривает с кем-то из мамочек, — но что-то в его фигуре кажется знакомым. Рост? Наклон головы? Или то, как пиджак облегает плечи?...  
Внезапно он поворачивается к нам. Я открываю рот.  
Это Майкл Фассбендер. И он...  
— Это директор школы, — шепчет мне Джессика на ухо.  
В это же мгновение взгляд Фассбендера натыкается на меня. Брови его ползут все выше и выше, а я одновременно с этим пячусь назад в надежде скрыться в толпе. Тщетно. Фассбендер смотрит, не отрываясь, и я точно знаю: ничем хорошим это не закончится.  
Кажется, нужно искать для Майки другую школу.

***  
Мисс Брайт уводит детей. Забирать их нужно только в одиннадцать, но у меня нет никакого желания тащиться по пробкам домой, а потом обратно. Джессика, кажется, тоже никуда не торопится, и я предлагаю ей прогуляться и выпить кофе.  
Честно говоря, мне просто не хочется оставаться одному.  
Мы бредем по Эберн-роуд. Джессика рассказывает о своей работе. Она — веб-дизайнер в небольшой компании, которая разрабатывает мобильные приложения. Сейчас она вместе с командой трудится над каким-то новым продуктом и готова говорить о нем часами.  
— Это приложение для знакомств, типа «Тиндера», но гораздо лучше! — тараторит Джессика. — Оно получает доступ к твоим аккаунтам в соцсетях, поисковым запросам, скачанным файлам — в пределах разумного, конечно, — и предлагает сочетания, основанные на общности интересов. Ну, скажем, сидишь ты в приложении, листаешь фотки девушек, выбираешь понравившуюся, и тебе автоматически выдается информация, что она только вчера досмотрела последнюю серию седьмого сезона «Игры престолов» и хочет ее с кем-то обсудить, а еще она любит красное вино, читает Несбё и зависает по субботам в соседнем баре.  
— То есть у вас будет досье на каждого одинокого лондонца? — спрашиваю я больше из вежливости: мысли мои пока прочно заняты этим чертовым Фассбендером.  
— По сути да, но наш юротдел все перепроверил триста раз, и за рамки закона мы не выходим, — объясняет Джессика. — Фишка в том, что эти данные, как правило, цепляют гораздо больше, чем фотография. Ты как бы заранее примеряешь на себя общение с человеком. Да, это вторично по отношению к соцсетям и сайтам знакомств, но зато по-настоящему удобно!  
— Звучит круто. Обязательно скачаю это ваше приложение, как только оно появится.  
— Я тоже, — она грустно улыбается, и я рад, что не стал спрашивать ее об отце Бобби. — Может, хоть тут повезет. У меня вообще с мужчинами сплошные проблемы. Знаете, как сейчас говорят о некоторых парнях девчонки чуть за двадцать? «Несвидабельный». Вот и мне постоянно попадаются такие — хорошие, честные, умные. Только абсолютно несвидабельные.  
Я молчу.  
— Вы тоже? — она внезапно поднимает голову.  
— Что тоже?  
— Тоже несвидабельный?  
Я выдавливаю из себя улыбку.  
— Можно сказать и так. По крайней мере, в глазах девушек чуть за двадцать. На самом деле я сейчас вообще предпочитаю мужчин.  
— О-о-о, — Джессика хитро улыбается. — Теперь понятно, почему вы так смотрели на мистера Фассбендера!  
Я спотыкаюсь на ровном месте. Да что ж такое-то? Я же актер, меня учили владеть лицом!  
— Как смотрел? — аккуратно спрашиваю я.  
— Как будто хотите его трахнуть, — отвечает Джессика и тут же, пока я не успел ничего сказать, продолжает: — Кстати, мне тут рассказали мамочки из нашего класса, что раньше он преподавал в Лондонском университете. Вел экономику или что-то в этом духе. А потом его уволили. Со скандалом. Говорят, он совратил кого-то из своих студентов!  
Нужно выпить. Немедленно.  
— Погоди, — я стараюсь говорить так, будто это вообще меня не касается. — Но если это правда, как его вообще взяли работать в школу?  
Действительно, как?  
— Может быть никто ничего не смог доказать, — размышляет Джессика. — Но даже если это были просто слухи, они вполне могли подпортить ему репутацию. А ссылка в начальную школу стала своего рода компромиссом. Наверняка ему сказали: «Либо идешь в „Дансфилд“ и возишься там со спиногрызами и их полоумными мамочками, либо уходишь из образования вообще».  
Нет, я так больше не могу.  
— Джессика, — я резко торможу и поворачиваюсь к ней. — Послушай, я тебе сейчас кое-что расскажу, и мы навсегда закроем вопрос с мистером Фассбендером, хорошо?  
Она кивает — слегка озадаченно. Я набираю воздуха в легкие и выпаливаю:  
— Это я был тем студентом. Это меня он якобы совратил. И именно из-за меня его поперли из университета.  
— Сука! — кричит Джессика на всю улицу, хватает меня за руку и тащит к ближайшей кофейне.


	2. «Кто переспит с Фассбендером»

На самом деле, это был не Лондонский университет, а одно из его подразделений — Королевская академия драматического искусства. Та самая, среди выпускников которой числятся сэр Майкл Кейн и сэр Артур Джон Гилгуд, хотя современные студенты наверняка гораздо больше гордятся тем, что в их институте учились будущие Боромир и Северус Снейп.  
Фассбендер был у нас «приглашенной звездой»: он приходил раз в неделю и читал бакалаврам-первокурсникам маркетинг — дополнительный курс для общего развития, обязательный к посещению. Правда, подавал он его очень интересно, разбирая каждую новую тему на реальных примерах, так что в итоге мы получили вполне полезный курс лекций по продвижению фильма или спектакля.  
Фассбендер был крут. Слушать его можно было часами.  
Но главное — он был горяч.  
Нет, западать на преподавателей совершенно нормально, все через это проходили, но тут судьба была к нам как-то особенно беспощадна. Первые две-три недели в группе только и разговоров было, что о Фассбендере. О Фассбендере и его глазах. Скулах. Плечах. Пальцах. Тембре голоса. Манере говорить. Улыбке. И о заднице, конечно же, куда без нее.  
Признаюсь, я тоже поддался его очарованию — наверное, еще на первой лекции, когда Майкл, записав что-то на доске, резко обернулся к аудитории, и в этом движении было столько изящества, жизни и красоты, сколько не было, пожалуй, во всем отчетном спектакле наших выпускников с отделения драмы.  
Ну а потом они придумали эту фигню под названием «Кто переспит с Фассбендером».

Последней парой в тот день была английская литература, и минут за двадцать до ее окончания по рукам зашелестела записка. Клочок бумаги дошел до меня, и я узнал почерк Мелани, нашей старосты — крупной черноволосой девицы, мечтающей стать «новой Анджелиной Джоли».  
«После пары не уходим. Есть дело, касающееся мистера Ф.».  
Я передал записку дальше и огляделся: в аудитории нарастало оживление, легкие смешки мешались с тихими шепотками, и лектора уже почти никто не слушал. После пары несколько студентов ушли, а остальные сгрудились вокруг стола Мелани и загалдели. Я подхватил сумку и тоже подошел поближе.  
— Так, правил всего два, и они предельно простые, — Мелани что-то размашисто писала на листе бумаги. — Первое: соблазнить мистера Фассбендера. Второе: обеспечить доказательства. Это может быть видео или аудиозапись, на худой конец — любовная записка из серии «Спасибо за чудесную ночь», написанная его рукой.  
— А как насчет нижнего белья? — спросил Том.  
— Нижнее белье не прокатит, — отчеканила Мелани. — Во-первых, вы никак не докажете, что оно принадлежит именно Фассбендеру, а во-вторых, откуда нам знать — может вы его просто сперли у него из шкафа?  
Все закивали, сраженные ее логикой.  
— Итак, осталось самое главное, — Мелани прикусила кончик карандаша. — Приз. Что получит победитель нашей секс-гонки?  
— Вечный почет и уважение! — рявкнул Алекс.  
— Нет, должно быть что-то еще...  
— А секс с Фассбендером сам по себе не приз? — спросил я.  
— Ха, мужик, мне нравится твой настрой, — Том хлопнул меня по плечу так сильно, что у меня едва не слетели очки. — Ты на полпути к победе!  
Я покраснел, и они дружно заржали.  
Да, стоило, наверное, сказать сразу: в нашей группе я считался главным ботаником — носил очки и черное приталенное пальто «с претензией» (мерз в нем жутко!), делал вид, что обожаю творчество Жана Кокто и Франсуа Озона, и даже участвовал в межвузовской интеллектуальной игре, где занял почетное третье место.  
Ага, сам удивляюсь.  
— Можно собрать призовой фонд, — предложил Бран. — По пятерке с каждого участника. Победитель забирает все.  
— Мне нравится! — Мелани оживилась. — Можно даже по десятке. Ну, чтоб интереснее было.  
— А сколько будет участников?  
— Хороший вопрос! Кто готов соблазнить Фассбендера? — она обвела аудиторию нетерпеливым взглядом. — Давайте, не стесняйтесь!  
— Если мы все будем к нему приставать, он точно что-то заподозрит и откажется от этого курса.  
— Тоже верно, — Мелани задумалась. — Хорошо, тогда договоримся так. Я создам группу в Фейсбуке. Секретную, разумеется. Разошлю всем вам приглашения. И завтра до обеда вы должны определиться: участвуете ли в игре или остаетесь наблюдателем. Приз — деньги. Ну, и от меня лично бутылка хорошего виски. Всем ясно?

***  
На выходе из аудитории меня догнал Том.  
— Ты будешь участвовать? — спросил он.  
Я пожал плечами.  
— Да ну его. Глупости какие-то. Думаешь, хоть кто-то сможет соблазнить преподавателя?  
— А почему нет? У тебя вот шансы очень даже велики, — Том покосился на меня и издал странный смешок.  
— Это еще почему?  
— Говорят, Фассбендеру нравятся мальчики.  
— Да? А я слышал, что девочки, — я очень надеялся, что голос меня не выдаст. — И не первокурсницы, а такие, знаешь... более взрослые женщины.  
— Фигня это все, — отмахнулся Том. — Я тебе точно говорю: мальчики. Питер с третьего курса как-то застукал его в магазине с каким-то парнем. На вид — типичный студент. Так что дерзай.  
Я помолчал, переваривая услышанное.  
— А ты сам? Не хочешь попробовать?  
— Я-то? — Том задумался на секунду. — Не-а, вот я точно не того... не смогу, короче, себя пересилить. Хотя это было бы прикольно, не спорю.  
Мы вышли из здания. Уже стемнело, и на Гауэр-стрит зажглись рождественские огни: до праздника оставались считанные дни. Я повертел головой, пытаясь отыскать среди припаркованных автомобилей знакомый синий «Фольксваген».  
— Тебе куда? — спросил Том, вытаскивая из кармана сигареты и зажигалку.  
— Меня ждут, — я махнул рукой в сторону Торрингтон-плейс. — Увидимся завтра.  
«Фольксваген» в итоге нашелся метрах в двадцати от входа в академию. Я открыл переднюю дверцу, убедившись перед этим, что Том меня не видит, и плюхнулся на место пассажира.  
— Привет, — Майкл потянулся ко мне и коротко поцеловал. Губы у него были холодные. — Ты сегодня долго.  
— Ага, — я пристегнулся. — Ты не представляешь, что придумали эти придурки!  
«Фольксваген» тронулся, еле-еле вклинившись в плотный, почти неподвижный поток на узкой Гауэр-стрит. Майкл протянул руку и включил магнитолу.  
— Короче, наши решили тебя соблазнить, — сказал я. — На скорость.  
Майкл приподнял брови. Ждать от него более бурной реакции было бесполезно.  
— Как это? — спросил он.  
— Называется «Кто переспит с Фассбендером». Чтобы победить, надо не просто первым оказаться в твоей постели, но и доказать это с помощью видео. Или аудио.  
— И что достанется победителю?  
— Бутылка виски и деньги.  
Он присвистнул.  
— Приятно слышать, что студенты так высоко меня ценят, — он свернул, и автомобиль заскользил между солидных особняков Фицровии. — Ну а ты?  
— Что я?  
— Тоже участвуешь?  
— Нет конечно! — я фыркнул. — Тем более что я вроде как уже победил, разве нет?  
— А как же награда? — хмыкнул он. — Виски всегда в хозяйстве пригодится.  
— Нет, если ты настаиваешь, то я мог бы найти камеру, установить ее у твоей постели...  
— Звучит заманчиво, — в его голосе прорезались хрипловатые нотки. — Я еще ни разу не участвовал в съемке хоум-видео.  
— Да ладно тебе! — я пихнул его в плечо. — Смотри, я ведь и правда однажды приду с камерой.  
— Приходи, — он быстро глянул на меня. — Я хоть посмотрю, чему вас там учат в этой вашей актерской академии. А потом, лет через десять, когда ты станешь знаменитым и возьмешь «Оскар», я продам это видео Пятому каналу и обеспечу себе безбедную старость. Представляешь, какие будут заголовки про «первый фильм Джеймса Макэвоя»?  
— Плохая реклама — тоже реклама, — проворчал я.  
Майкл притормозил возле продуктового магазинчика, куда мы часто заходили перед тем, как идти к нему домой, и я кое-что вспомнил.  
— Слушай, нас, кажется, видели тут вместе, — сказал я. — Какой-то третьекурсник.  
Фассбендер наморщил лоб.  
— Если, конечно, у тебя нет других студентов, которых ты водишь по магазинам, — добавил я быстро.  
— Честное слово, у меня только ты, — Майкл посмотрел на меня, и взгляд его был безмятежен. — Но если ты боишься, что о нас узнают твои друзья, я схожу один.  
— Друзья-то ладно, — я отвел глаза. — Лишь бы в руководстве не просекли, что ты спишь со студентом.  
— Все будет нормально, не переживай, — он дотронулся до моего плеча. — Тебе что-нибудь купить?  
—Не-а, у меня с собой сникерс и кола, не успел перекусить между лекциями.  
— Окей, — он выбрался наружу, захлопнул за собой дверцу и зашагал к магазинчику. Я смотрел ему вслед; по лобовому стеклу искрящимися ручейками стекал подтаявший снег.

***  
Ну да, я не просто переспал с Фассбендером на первом курсе. Мы с ним вроде как... трахались постоянно.  
Все случилось очень быстро. Чтобы оплачивать обучение в академии, я брался за любую работу — от мытья полов в кафешках по ночам до раздачи листовок возле метро. Правда, больше всего мне нравилось проводить дегустации в супермаркетах: можно было до отвала наесться свежайшими образцами сыра, или хлеба, или масла (тут уж как повезет) и заработать за день фунтов десять, а то и пятнадцать...  
Но чаще всего, увы, приходилось раздавать листовки.  
В тот раз я не стал далеко ходить и устроился прямо на ближайшем к зданию академии перекрестке. С собой у меня было штук пятьсот скидочных купонов в какое-то тайм-кафе, и я рассчитывал, что собратья-студенты расхватают их достаточно быстро. Но вот чего я не учел — так это зловредной октябрьской погоды. Когда Фассбендер вышел из академии, я уже не чувствовал ни ног, ни ушей и старательно кутался в шарф, как мусульманская дева в паранджу. Купонов оставалось еще на полчаса, а я только и мечтал, что о горячем чае.  
Майкл шел прямо на меня, и я протянул ему купон:  
— Здрасьте, мистер Фассбендер, — сказал я, стуча зубами.  
Он машинально взял листовку, сделал еще пару шагов и обернулся.  
— Джеймс? — спросил он.  
Он что, помнит, как меня зовут?  
— Да, — ответил я и шмыгнул носом. Ей-богу, не специально!  
Майкл нахмурился:  
— Джеймс, шли бы вы домой, — сказал он.  
В голосе его мне послышалась брезгливость, и я моментально ощетинился:  
— А вам-то что за дело?  
— Не хочу, чтобы вы пропускали мои лекции из-за того, что заболеете.  
— Не переживайте, ничего я не буду пропускать, — я отвернулся.  
— С соплями и кашлем вы мне тем более не нужны, — отрезал он.  
— Если я вот это, — я показал ему пачку купонов, — не раздам сегодня, мне не заплатят.  
Фассбендер нахмурился, перевел взгляд на листовки и вдруг выхватил их у меня из рук.  
— Видите вон ту машину? — спросил он, пока я ошарашено хлопал глазами. — Садитесь и ждите меня там. Печку включить сумеете?  
Он сунул мне в ладонь ключ, и я кивнул.  
— Ну и отлично, — он отвернулся и тут же всучил сразу пять купонов какой-то девичьей компании.  
Справился Майкл за пятнадцать минут — я засекал. Отдал последнюю листовку женщине с собачкой, ослепительно ей улыбнулся и направился к машине.  
— Куда тебя отвезти? — спросил он, пристегиваясь.  
На секунду у меня мелькнула мысль, что это неправильно, и я должен немедленно выйти вон, потому что... ну сколько можно пользоваться добротой преподавателя, который и так оказал мне огромнейшую услугу? Но в машине было тепло, и ноги гудели от усталости, а квартира, которую мы с приятелями делили на четверых, была в десятке кварталов отсюда.  
И я назвал Фассбендеру свой адрес.  
По дороге мы не разговаривали, лишь пару раз на перекрестках он уточнил, куда именно свернуть.  
— Давайте я вам хотя бы кофе куплю, — сказал я, когда Майкл притормозил возле моего дома. — В знак благодарности.  
— Потом как-нибудь, — он сухо улыбнулся, и я, мигом заткнувшись, выбрался из машины. Хлопнула дверца, мигнули фары — то ли на прощание, то ли просто подчиняясь правилам дорожного движения, не знаю, — и через полминуты его «Фольксваген» растворился в потоке других авто.  
На следующее утро я пробрался в аудиторию, где Фассбендер должен был читать лекцию, и, не обращая внимания на удивленные взгляды первокурсников, оставил на преподавательском столе стаканчик с двойным латте.

***  
А еще через две недели я набрался храбрости и после очередной лекции подошел к Фассбендеру с заранее заготовленным вопросом. Ответ на него Майкл дал более чем развернутый, а его обсуждение в итоге превратилось в оживленный спор. Из аудитории мы переместились в коридор (уборщица была очень настойчива), потом — в холл первого этажа, и, наконец, на улицу. В Лондоне до сих пор было не по-октябрьски холодно, и Фассбендер предложил зайти в какое-нибудь заведение поблизости. Я знал только закусочную «Баблдогз» на Шарлотт-стрит, где подавали невероятно вкусные хот-доги по семь фунтов, и повел его туда. Мы заказали чай, потом кофе, и Майкл заляпал свой галстук соусом, и мы проговорили, наверное, еще часа два. Выяснилось, что Фассбендер обожает трилогию «Назад в будущее», и Терри Прачетта, и Индиану Джонса, и я, конечно, не мог не подколоть его, назвав «профессором», и были даже тупые шуточки про хлыст, а Майкл закатывал глаза и все порывался объяснить, что никакой он пока не профессор, и вообще...  
Потом мы снова оказались на улице, и Фассбендер сказал:  
— У меня дома есть виски. Будешь?  
Мы вернулись к зданию академии, сели в «Фольксваген», и на очередном светофоре Майкл сделал нечто одновременно жуткое и восхитительное — положил свою ладонь мне на бедро.  
Я замер, как какой-то долбаный кролик. Смотрел прямо перед собой, не видя ничего, и, кажется, даже дышать перестал. Лицо заливало жаром. Чужая рука ощутимо потяжелела, сдвинулась на пару сантиметров, и в ответ на это мой член предательски дернулся и уперся в ткань белья. Пальцы Майкла снова пришли в движение, подобрались к самой ширинке, принялись поглаживать, и я чуть не сдох, но сдержался. Покосился на Фассбендера — тот невозмутимо крутил руль свободной рукой, поглядывая на знаки и притормаживая на поворотах. Переключая передачи, он убирал ладонь, но тут же возвращал ее обратно.  
Как мы добрались до его квартиры — не помню, хоть убей.

Мы были вместе почти весь учебный год, но дальше секса не заходили — по обоюдному молчаливому согласию. Я не знал, где и с кем Фассбендер проводит выходные, не рассказывал о нем даже самым близким друзьям и вообще — очень старался жить одним днем, не загадывая, что будет после окончания курса по маркетингу.

***  
Когда в Фейсбуке пришло уведомление, что я присоединился к секретной группе «Соблазни мистера Ф.», я на пару мгновений завис над экраном смартфона, но потом решительно вышел сначала из группы, а потом и из приложения. Все равно у них ничего не получится, думал я, наблюдая исподтишка за тем, как ведут себя мои одногруппники на лекциях Майкла. Ничегошеньки. Зря стараются, все зря — и короткие юбки, и глубокие декольте, и «дополнительные занятия» по вечерам, и шуточки, и смешки, и намеки, и вообще вся эта уебищная кутерьма с нулевым КПД... Я просто ждал, когда их отпустит. И их почти отпустило — весной на горизонте замаячили просмотры, итоговые работы и экзамены, и тема с Фассбендером отошла на второй план.  
Я расслабился, а зря.  
Была суббота, конец марта. Из переулков выползали сумерки, на перекрестках зажигались фонари, но небо еще горело бледным голубым огнем над кронами деревьев и крышами домов. Мне до смерти хотелось кофе, но у Майкла был только чай, и даже без молока, а у меня как раз были деньги, и я предложил дойти до ближайшей кофейни и купить два стаканчика капучино на вынос. Фассбендер поломался (ему нужно было проверить какие-то работы к завтрашнему утру), но согласился.  
В кофейне оказалось пусто, а на улице — холодно, и мы решили, что вполне можем ненадолго остаться тут. Пили кофе, Майкл рассказывал что-то смешное, и я смеялся, как дурак, а потом зачем-то полез целоваться. Ну сами посудите — кафе, вечер, весна, и угловой столик с диванчиком, и какая-то тоскливая и нежная музыка, льющаяся из динамиков: ситуация требовала поцелуя, и я ей его обеспечил.  
На следующий день на сайте академии, на главной странице, появились две фотографии: тот самый поцелуй на первой, а на второй, чтоб уж точно ни у кого не осталось никаких сомнений, — мы с Майклом, выходящие из кофейни чуть ли не в обнимку. Фотки достаточно быстро убрали, на главной вывесили объявление о хакерской атаке, но копии снимков разлетелись с какой-то нечеловеческой скоростью, и к обеденному перерыву дня о нас знали все — от первокурсников до руководства академии.  
Вечером, после занятий, Мелани поймала меня в закутке у гардероба, сунула прямо в руки ноль семь «Джеймесона». Я несколько секунд тупо смотрел на бутылку, не понимая, что к чему, а потом допер наконец-то и аж задохнулся от ярости.  
— Убери! — захрипел я, пытаясь затолкать виски куда-то ей в сумку. — Иди на хуй!  
— Ты извини, — ответила она виновато. — Я ж не знала. Думала, развлечемся, на лекциях хоть интереснее станет.  
— Кто сделал фотки? — спросил я.  
— Том вас засек, случайно. Шел мимо, увидел тебя, хотел зайти, но потом разглядел Фассбендера. Камера на смартфоне у него хорошая, а окна в кафе стеклянные, вот и... Том дебил, конечно, — никому ничего не сказал, и вместо того, чтобы кинуть их в группу, зачем-то выложил на сайт. Я потом уже вспомнила, что у него брат на программиста учится. Наверное, он и взломал...  
Мелани помолчала, а потом внезапно положила руку мне на плечо.  
— Ты не переживай, тебе уже восемнадцать, никого не ебет, с кем ты там встречаешься. Все обойдется.  
Я отпихнул ее и выбежал на улицу. Знакомого синего «Фольксвагена» нигде не было.  
На следующее утро Майкл прислал смс:  
«Поздравляю с победой».  
Я тут же перезвонил, но его телефон был выключен.


	3. Актив

Все шло нормально. А потом кто-то создал его.  
Родительский чат.  
Начнем с того, что... нафига?  
Вот правда, зачем?  
А еще в WhatsApp у меня аватарка... так себе. Этот мессенджер я использую исключительно для переписок с друзьями и коллегами из театра, поэтому вместо выхолощенной фотографии у меня там котик с глазами в кучу. Менять его на нормальный снимок, по которому меня можно опознать, я, конечно, не буду.  
Сегодня вторник, три часа дня. Мы с Майки зашли после школы в «Старбакс» (репетиция у меня только вечером). Телефон лежит на столе. Экран оживает каждую минуту, принимая очередное входящее в WhatsApp. За полчаса у меня скопилось 567 непрочитанных сообщений.  
Пятьсот шестьдесят семь.  
И это — всего лишь обсуждение того, стоит ли покупать детям на дни рождения подарки, и если да, то какие именно.  
Короче говоря, котик с глазами в кучу как нельзя лучше отражает мое состояние сейчас.

***  
Вечером того же дня нахожу в телефоне номер Джессики, старательно игнорируя уведомление о том, что в родительском чате моего внимания дожидаются уже полторы тысячи сообщений.  
Набираю: «Привет, Джесс. Ты читаешь весь этот ужас? Есть что-то важное?»  
Ответ заставляет меня похолодеть.  
«Да, завтра в школе День радуги. Нужно принести что-то радужное или нарисовать рисунок на эту тему, сочинить сказку или рассказать стишок. Бобби весь день разучивал Double Rainbow Кэти Перри».  
На часах почти одиннадцать. Пулей вылетаю из театра.  
Когда я добираюсь домой, Майки уже видит десятый сон. Отпускаю Джанет и начинаю лихорадочно искать в квартире хоть что-то, раскрашенное под радугу...  
Нет.  
О нет.  
Ни за что.  
В дальнем углу комода валяется скомканный шестицветный флаг, с которым я этим летом ходил на Лондонский прайд*.  
Мы тогда здорово повеселились с Джошуа — еще одним актером из нашего театра, активно отстаивающим права ЛГБТ. Он изображал Дамблдора, а я — Гэндальфа. Ну, точнее, сэра Маккелена в роли Гэндальфа, потому что Толкин, в отличие от Роулинг, нигде не упоминает сексуальную ориентацию своего персонажа. И флаг этот был у меня вместо плаща (шляпа у Гэндальфа, кстати, тоже была радужная. А посох имел форму... ну, в общем, знатный был посох).  
Окей, если возникнут претензии, обвиню учительницу в отсутствии толерантности и гордо покину класс, размахивая флагом.

***  
Два часа ночи. У меня появился план Б.  
С утра, пока будем стоять в пробке на Камден-роуд, выучу с Майки «The rainbow song». Это на случай, если идея с флагом покажется мисс Брайт очень уж радикальной.  
«Red and yellow and pink and green...»  
Как там дальше?  
«I can sing rainbow»...  
Э-э-э...  
И откуда в радуге розовый?..

***  
На следующий день я прощаюсь с Майки у ворот школы и, как обычно, жду Джессику. У нее нет машины, и я стараюсь подвозить ее до работы, тем более что офис компании, где она трудится, тоже находится в Шордиче — в том классном здании прямо напротив станции метро. «Пилигрим» совсем рядом — буквально за углом.  
Первое, что спрашивает Джессика, садясь в машину, это:  
— Ну как там твой Фассбендер?  
Ха-ха, очень смешно.  
За те две недели, что прошли с начала учебного года, я не видел его ни разу. Если честно, я предпочитал встречать Майки у ворот, а если возникала необходимость зайти в класс, то по территории школы перемещался короткими перебежками, как солдат на передовой.  
— Все равно рано или поздно ты с ним встретишься, — заявляет Джесс. — Это стандартная процедура: в начале учебного года директор лично общается с родителями новых учеников. Я вот, например, иду к нему завтра.  
— Ну и ладно, — я выруливаю с Геркулес-стрит и встаю в плотный утренний поток на Холлоуэй-роуд. — Не съест же он меня. И Майки из школы не выгонит. Наверное.

А через неделю меня и правда вызывают к директору.  
Мне полагается дико волноваться перед встречей с бывшим любовником, но на это банально нет времени: мы зашиваемся с новой пьесой, которая выходит после Рождества, и я с утра в театре. В школе нужно быть в пять, и Джессика обещала, что сама заберет Майки.  
В половину пятого я вдруг понимаю, что совершенно потерял счет времени. Осталось полчаса, а я все еще на сцене в образе Билли Клейвена — перекошенный, бледный, полный надежды и отчаяния.  
«Я думал про все это, и получалось, что если Инишмаан завтра поглотит морская пучина, то я ни по ком особенно горевать не стану. Кроме тебя, Хелен...»  
Да! Мы ставим «Калеку с острова Инишмаан» МакДона.  
И на этот раз я действительно играю главную роль. Мы только начали репетировать, но я уже чувствую знакомый зуд под кожей — как будто вместо крови у меня шампанское, — и без конца повторяю свои реплики, и даже за рулем я думаю о Билли и о том, кто он и какой он, и как мне рассказать его историю...  
Но сегодня эта одержимость сыграла со мной злую шутку.  
Понимая, что опоздание точно не прибавит мне очков в глазах Фассбендера, я извиняюсь перед режиссером (его зовут Грэхэм, и он из Канады), быстро переодеваюсь и бросаюсь к выходу.  
Каким святым молиться, чтобы не попасть в пробку?

***  
В школу я влетаю в пять ноль пять.  
Несусь по коридорам, вбегаю по лестнице на второй этаж, мечусь там какое-то время, пытаясь сориентироваться, и наконец-то нахожу приемную. Секретаря на месте нет, но через стеклянную дверь видно, что в кабинете Фассбендера горит свет. Мягкий такой, уютный желтый свет. Как дома.  
Приглаживаю волосы, перевожу дух, дергаю за ручку и вхожу внутрь.  
— Добрый вечер, — улыбаюсь, а сердце колотится как бешеное — и точно не от того, что я бежал по ступенькам.  
Фассбендер поднимает голову от бумаг, потом встает из-за стола.  
— Здравствуйте, мистер Макэвой, — говорит он негромко. — Присаживайтесь.  
Выглядит он хорошо. Восемь лет почти незаметны, разве что морщин вокруг глаз прибавилось. Хотя... сколько ему должно быть сейчас? Тридцать пять, не больше.  
Опускаюсь на краешек стула, словно нашкодивший ученик, которого вызвали к директору. Ощущаю себя примерно так же. Фассбендер не садится — вместо этого он начинает расхаживать по кабинету. Туда и обратно, от стены к стене, размеренно, как какой-то долбаный метроном. Это здорово нервирует, особенно когда он оказывается у меня за спиной — даже волоски на затылке, кажется, встают дыбом.  
— Итак, мистер Макэвой, вам уже, наверное, сказали, что я лично встречаюсь с родителями каждого нового ученика, — голос его по-чиновничьи невыразителен. — С вами я хотел бы обсудить ряд вопросов, касающихся Майка.  
— Да, конечно, — говорю я храбро. — Валяйте.  
Фассбендер подходит к столу и берет какую-то папку. Наверное, личное дело.  
— Как у вас дела с адаптацией? — спрашивает он.  
— Нормально. Майки у вас нравится. Кажется, он уже даже завел себе пару приятелей.  
— Рад слышать. Это ваш единственный ребенок?  
— Да, а я его единственный папа, — отвечаю я. — Мамы у нас нет, как вы, наверное, уже знаете.  
Фассбендер хмурится.  
— Гм... да, знаю, — он смотрит в бумаги. — Вы играете в театре «Пилигрим». Это ваше основное место работы?  
— Да, но иногда подворачиваются разовые контракты, — я пожимаю плечами. — Летом я, например, снимался в социальной рекламе. Ролик о толерантности, равных возможностях и так далее... не видели?  
— Нет, к сожалению. То есть, доход у вас постоянный?  
— Да.  
— А квартира? Съемная?  
— Пока да. Но я планирую через несколько лет купить что-нибудь свое, не очень дорогое. Понемногу откладываю на первый взнос.  
Фассбендер кивает и наконец-то возвращается за свой стол.  
— Хорошо. Итак, у Майка все в порядке со здоровьем, его психологическое развитие соответствует норме, прививки вы делаете вовремя. Таким образом, несмотря на то, что вы воспитываете сына один, у вас вполне обычная семья.  
Я почему-то начинаю злиться — не могу понять, куда он клонит.  
— И все же я хотел бы предложить вам помощь, — говорит он холодно.  
Ох.  
— Какую помощь?  
— Во-первых, психолог. В нашей школе учится несколько десятков детей из неполных семей, и мы прекрасно понимаем, что в каких-то ситуациях им, возможно, требуется несколько иное отношение со стороны взрослых. Наш психолог весьма компетентен, и вы с Майком можете обращаться к нему в любое время с любыми вопросами. Второе — материальная помощь. Если у вас есть финансовые затруднения, вы можете сообщить об этом мне, и я постараюсь принять меры, чтобы сократить ваши расходы на содержание ребенка. Поверьте, такие механизмы есть, их нужно только задействовать. Социальные пособия...  
Трудно представить себе что-то более унизительное.  
— Спасибо, — я встаю. — У нас все в порядке. Я справляюсь.  
Иду к двери, но слышу за спиной негромкое «Стойте».  
Оборачиваюсь.  
— Мы еще не закончили, мистер Макэвой.  
Как же хочется ему врезать, но вместо этого я плюхаюсь обратно и смотрю исподлобья. Да, не самое взрослое поведение, но мне сейчас на это откровенно плевать.  
— Ты ведь меня узнал, — говорю я. На правила приличия мне плевать тоже.  
Фассбендер минуту разглядывает меня. Он по-прежнему невозмутим.  
— Узнал, — отвечает он наконец. — Ты не сильно изменился.  
— Ты тоже, — я ерзаю на стуле. — Послушай, я тогда так и не извинился перед тобой.  
Брови его приподнимаются.  
— За что?  
— Ну... за это все, — я обвожу взглядом кабинет: какие-то грамоты на стенах, дешевые кубки, ворох бумаг на столе, окно, украшенное кривыми осенними листочками из цветного картона. — Это же из-за меня ты оказался здесь. Из-за меня и той дурацкой игры.  
Фассбендер опять встает и начинает расхаживать по кабинету. Геморрой у него, что ли?  
— Откуда такие нелепые выводы? — спрашивает он, и я слышу в его голосе раздражение.  
— Так это же очевидно! Мы переспали, об этом стало известно руководству академии, и со следующего месяца ты у нас больше не преподавал. Какие еще тут можно сделать выводы?  
Он останавливается у окна.  
— Любые. Например, что у меня закончился контракт, и я перешел работать в другое место.  
Ага. Конечно.  
— Ну да, со стороны это именно так и выглядело, — я киваю. — Но на деле тебе «настойчиво порекомендовали» это сделать, ведь так?  
Фассбендер молчит, и это очень красноречивое молчание.  
— А потому... — я внезапно поднимаюсь и встаю у окна рядом с ним. — Я хотел бы не только извиниться, но и как-то загладить свою вину. Мне правда очень стыдно за свое поведение тогда...  
— За что именно тебе стыдно? — перебивает он. — За наш с тобой секс? Или за то, что те снимки попали в Интернет?  
— За секс точно нет, — произношу я тихо.  
На секунду мы встречаемся глазами.  
— Ты же знаешь, что это не я разместил те фотографии, — я утыкаюсь носом в оконное стекло. — Это все Том.  
Звучит глупо и по-детски. Фассбендер едва заметно морщится, и я замолкаю. Даже если Майклу не плевать на это, он мне вряд ли поверит.  
— Окей, — произносит он наконец. — И как ты собираешься... загладить вину? Сделаешь спонсорский взнос на нужды школы?  
— Э-э-э...  
— Я пошутил.  
Я шумно выдыхаю.  
— Могу покрасить забор, — говорю упрямо. — Могу организовать продажу печенья или лимонада в поддержку школы. Или достать для всего класса билеты на какой-нибудь спектакль в «Пилигрим».  
Нет, последнее, пожалуй, не самая удачная идея. Все-таки пятилеткам рановато смотреть «Чудо о розе», а детских постановок у нас нет.  
— В общем, если нужна будет помощь, только скажи, — подытоживаю я.  
Какое-то время Фассбендер молчит и смотрит в окно.  
— А знаешь, — он переводит взгляд на меня, — пожалуй, ты действительно можешь мне помочь.

Я уже собираюсь сесть в машину, когда звонит Джессика.  
— Ну, как прошла встреча с коварным соблазнителем? — спрашивает она.  
— Не очень, — я вздыхаю. — Я теперь председатель родительского актива школы.  
Джессика смеется так громко, что я убираю телефон подальше от уха.  
— Блеск! — вопит она. — Что с тобой произошло? Ты же так усердно отлынивал от подобной фигни.  
— Коварный соблазнитель настоял, — ворчу я. — Не смог ему отказать. По его словам, никто не хочет занимать эту должность, а тут как раз я подвернулся.  
— И что это значит? Что делает этот председатель?  
— Ну-у-у, я толком пока не понял. Кажется, надо будет представлять интересы школы в местной Родительской ассоциации, а еще придумывать, как зарабатывать деньги на нужды класса, организовывать благотворительные ярмарки и всякие подобные штуки.  
— Вместе с Фассбендером? Вдвоем?  
Хм, в этом направлении я как-то не думал.  
— Не знаю, — говорю я. — Наверное, нет. Есть же этот... как его? Заместитель по внеучебной работе. Ну, и остальные члены актива.  
— Короче, ты попал, Макэвой, — Джесс явно злорадствует. — Но, если что, обращайся. Я тебе помогу.  
— Спасибо, — я совершенно искренен сейчас. — Обязательно обращусь. Даже не сомневайся.

***  
Вечером у меня нет репетиции, и я сам укладываю Майки спать. Обычно, если я дома, мы с ним стараемся соблюдать по-голливудски идеальный семейный ритуал, когда я грею для сына стакан молока, потом купаю его, мы сооружаем из подушек гнездо, или крепость, или космический корабль, он надевает свою любимую пижаму с Человеком-пауком, ложится, и мы негромко разговариваем. Иногда он спрашивает, когда вернется мама. Иногда — почему она ушла. Хотя чаще Майки интересуют более приземленные вещи:  
— Как появляется ветер?  
— А сколько минут лететь до Юпитера?  
— Папа, а какую суперспособность ты хотел бы иметь?  
Вот и сегодня — он натаскал на свою кровать подушек со всей квартиры, устроил из них что-то вроде гнезда и теперь лежит в нем, счастливый и сонный. Я сижу рядом на полу и читаю вслух «Сказки дядюшки Римуса». В комнате прохладно, за окном постукивает дождь.  
— «Вот Кролик отскочил назад, размахнулся и как стукнет Чучелко по голове кулаком! — проговариваю я с выражением, и, как обычно, на этом моменте Майки испуганно ахает. — Кулак прилип, никак не оторвешь его: смола держит крепко».  
Воспользовавшись тем, что все внимание Майки сосредоточено на книге, я тихонько протягиваю руку, нашариваю среди подушек голую пятку и хватаюсь за нее. Майки сначала орет, а потом хохочет и визжит, и брыкается, а я уворачиваюсь, как заправский боксер, чтобы не получить по носу. Завтра мне, наверное, опять попадет от соседей снизу.  
Успокоившись, Майки забирается обратно под одеяло и требует:  
— Читай дальше, — и я читаю: о том, как братец Лис поймал братца Кролика, и как тот просил не бросать его в терновый куст, и как потешался потом над глупым лисом...  
Сказка кончается. Мой сын спит.


	4. Брайан

Конец сентября, суббота. Мы с Джессикой сидим у меня на кухне и пьем виски с колой, а Майки и Бобби Мэй играют в детской. Оттуда периодически доносятся стук, радостные крики и подозрительное шипение, но мне лень проверять, что оно означает. Дымом не пахнет — и ладно.  
Джессика рассказывает о том, как у нее появился Бобби. Шесть лет назад, когда ей было девятнадцать, она встретила на какой-то вечеринке парня, который показался ей милым. Полночи они проговорили о «Звездных войнах» и «Теории большого взрыва», а потом отправились к нему.  
— Его родители были дома, и мы лезли через забор, а потом по крыше гаража в окно, — говорит она. — Трахнулись по-быстрому, я почти ничего и не почувствовала. А через какое-то время... Ну, ты представляешь, как это бывает: задержка, потом тест, потом гинеколог с ее деловитым: «Рожать будете?». Будущий папаша слился мгновенно, но я его понимаю: никому не хочется взваливать на себя такую обузу. Я даже на алименты подавать не стала.  
— И что, он с тех пор не объявлялся?  
— Не-а. Но оно и к лучшему, — Джессика наливает нам еще колы и поднимает взгляд. — Ну а ты? Вы с бывшей женой общаетесь?  
— Она пока еще не бывшая, — уточняю я. — Мы так и не развелись. Но — нет, не общаемся. Я не знаю, где она сейчас. В последний раз я писал ей на американский адрес, но письмо вернулось обратно.  
— А Майк не спрашивает?..  
— Спрашивает, конечно. Но я не знаю, как ему отвечать. Говорю, что мама уехала далеко-далеко, на край земли. И что она думает о нем, но там, на краю земли, нет ни телефонов, ни Интернета, ни почтовых фургонов, поэтому связаться с ней не получится. Пока он маленький, это срабатывает. А потом... не знаю.  
Джессика не сводит с меня глаз.  
— А все-таки, что произошло? Почему она ушла?  
Если честно, я никому еще не рассказывал эту историю целиком.  
— Это чертовски сложно объяснить, — я запинаюсь. — Официальная версия очень простая: моя жена ушла от меня и уехала в Штаты, чтобы продолжить карьеру актрисы. Сына она воспитывать не пожелала, и он остался со мной. Но на самом деле все было не совсем так. Если откровенно... я тоже внес свой вклад в наше расставание. Большой вклад.  
Гигантский.  
Закрутил роман на стороне, если уж быть совсем точным.

***  
Нам было по двадцать с небольшим. Бывшие студенты, мы оба работали в захудалом театре и жили в плохом районе. Крохотные гонорары, съемная квартира, бесконечные счета: за свет, за газ, за тепло, за воду, за вывоз мусора, за домофон и, кажется, даже за консьержа, которого в этом здании отродясь не водилось. Редкие письма от родных — как вы там, возвращайтесь домой, сейчас кризис, вот вам пятьдесят фунтов, этого хватит хотя бы на месяц?..  
Этого не хватило бы и на неделю. Мы отсылали деньги назад, потому что точно знали: им нужнее.  
Через шесть или семь месяцев после того, как мы съехались, Эми узнала, что беременна. Ни один из нас даже не заикнулся о том, чтобы она сделала аборт. Да, знаю. Мы были отчаянно глупыми. Возможно, мы надеялись, что рождение ребенка, его живая, горячая кровь, его смех и слезы, сплавят нас намертво с этим городом, для которого мы по-прежнему оставались чужаками. Но Майки родился, и все сразу стало в тысячу раз сложнее. Он орал день и ночь, мы с Эми оба были на нервах, а я то и дело ловил себя на мысли, что беру подработки не ради денег даже, а ради того, чтобы реже появляться дома. Но когда я все-таки возвращался в нашу тесную, пропахшую непросохшей одеждой квартирку и брал на руки сына, мне становилось на удивление спокойно и хорошо. А потом ему стукнуло полгода, и Эми заговорила о том, чтобы выйти на работу, но в театре ей вежливо отказали. Мол, штат укомплектован, но мы вам обязательно позвоним, как только очередная актриса залетит от коллеги и разжиреет так, что не сможет втиснуться в платье леди Макбет. И все же она продолжала искать работу, присматривая для Майки ясли, а мне тем временем предложили перейти в труппу «Пилигрима». Платили там гораздо больше, и уже через пару месяцев мы сумели перебраться в Камден — в эту самую квартиру с двумя комнатами и отдельной ванной. Казалось, у нас все получится.  
Ну а потом появился Брайан.

Майки как раз исполнился год: на его день рождения Эми запекла мясо с овощами, а я купил внушительных размеров торт, украшенный фруктами. Мы позвали в гости коллег из обоих театров — с детьми и без, — и отлично провели время за сидром и разговорами. Потом Эми извинилась, сказала, что ей пора укладывать Майки и ушла. К половине десятого те гости, что были с детьми, разъехались по домам, а остальные решили продолжить вечер в каком-нибудь пабе. Я прокрался в детскую, стараясь не наступить на разбросанные игрушки, склонился над кроватью, поцеловал спящего Майки в лоб, чмокнул в щеку Эми, и мы поехали в «Красный лев» — наш любимый паб в центре Шордича. Погода была отличной, и мы расположились на крыше, сдвинув пару деревянных столов.  
Брайан был в соседней компании: они сидели чуть ближе к краю — трое мужчин и девушка. Темноволосый, высокий, в джинсах и белой рубашке-поло, он что-то рассказывал, плавно жестикулируя. Его собеседники то и дело взрывались хохотом, и я неожиданно для себя позавидовал их веселью, хотя за нашим столом было не менее оживленно.  
Несколько раз я ловил на себе его взгляд.  
А в одиннадцать от Эми пришло сообщение:  
«У Майки температура».  
Я оставил на столе деньги за выпивку, попрощался со всеми и спустился на улицу, чтобы поймать такси. Брайан вышел из паба вслед за мной, остановился, вытащил из кармана сигареты.  
— Есть зажигалка? — спросил он.  
— Нет, извини, — я посмотрел прямо на него. — Может, у бармена есть?  
— Да ладно, — он улыбнулся. — Не так уж сильно я хочу курить.  
Через пять минут мы уже сидели в такси, и он засовывал свой язык мне в рот, а я пытался не кончить от одного только ощущения тяжести его ладони на своих брюках.

***  
Домой я вернулся часа в два ночи. В детской горела настольная лампа, над кроваткой покачивался фиолетовый шарик с надписью «С днем рождения!». Майки спал, Эми, лохматая и бледная, сидела рядом с ним с термометром в руках. Тут же, на комоде, громоздились лекарства и бутылочки с водой и соком.  
— Прости, — я подошел, ткнулся губами ей в лоб. — Не видел твоего сообщения. Мы были в «Красном льве», а потом решили прогуляться. Совсем забыл о времени...  
— Температура немного упала, — ответила она шепотом. — Посидишь с ним? Мне нужно в туалет.  
— Иди спать, а я покараулю, — сказал я, и она благодарно кивнула.  
К утру Майки стало хуже. Появилась мелкая красная сыпь, температура упорно лезла вверх, Эми без конца вливала в Майки воду, он плакал, вертел головой и выплевывал все обратно.  
— Надо ехать в больницу, — сказала Эми, когда часы показали четыре утра.  
В приемном отделении нас встретила сонная медсестра. Она увела Эми и Майки к доктору, а я остался в коридоре и минут сорок ходил от одной стены к другой, разглядывая плакаты о пользе грудного вскармливания. Тогда я был почти уверен, что это своего рода наказание — быстрое и неотвратимое, как в Библии. Если бы я не поехал к Брайану, Майки стало бы лучше, и сейчас он, скорее всего, крепко спал бы у себя в кровати, и уже к обеду было бы ясно, что это всего лишь обычная простуда...  
Но я поехал к Брайану.  
Наконец дверь в дальнем конце коридора открылась, и я увидел Эми, беседующую с доктором. Майки спал у нее на руках. Я подошел к ним и перехватил у нее сына. Он был тяжелым, но уже не горячим.  
— Энтеровирус, — сказал врач в ответ на мой взгляд. — Очень активный, стремительный и агрессивный.  
— Это не опасно?  
— Когда как. В данном случае — нет. Сейчас главное набраться терпения: температура будет держаться еще около пяти дней, вдобавок могут начаться рвота и понос. Пусть пьет как можно больше воды, соков, чая — чего угодно. О том, какие нужны лекарства, я вашей супруге уже сказал.  
Я посмотрел на Эми. Она стояла у стены, закрыв глаза.  
— У вас есть семейный доктор? — продолжал врач. — Можете подойти к нему дня через три. Ну, или обращайтесь ко мне. Фамилия моя указана в рецепте, там же я написал свой телефон. Если что, звоните в любое время.  
В такси на обратном пути Эми плакала.

***  
С Брайаном мы виделись каждую неделю. Обычно по вторникам: в этот день репетиция заканчивалась раньше, и у меня было окно в пару часов. Я приезжал к нему, мы трахались, и я возвращался домой. Я даже не считал это изменой в полном смысле слова — просто у Брайана я получал то, чего не могла бы дать мне женщина: ощущение чужого члена внутри, низкий звук мужского голоса, особый запах, сплетающийся из сигаретного дыма, аромата кожи и волос. Чистая физиология, но, оказывается, я скучал по этому.  
Эми догадалась обо всем спустя три месяца, и на прямой вопрос, изменяю ли я ей, я ответил так же прямо: да. Она отнеслась к моему признанию спокойнее, чем я ожидал. Я сослепу решил, что это говорит о ее святости, или безразличии, или дьявольской выдержке, но на самом деле спокойствие Эми означало ее готовность исчезнуть.  
Ушла она под Рождество, как в каком-нибудь дрянном романе.  
Мы с Майки собрались на каток в «Уэстфилд». Эми сказала, что останется дома. Помню, как в прихожей она ловко натянула на голову Майки вязаную шапочку, чмокнула его в нос, и тот рассмеялся и полез к ней обниматься.  
Когда мы вернулись, в квартире было пусто и тихо.

***  
— Мне так жаль, — тихонько произносит Джессика.  
Она сидит на стуле, где обычно сидела Эми, вертит в пальцах пустой стакан.  
— Ты пытался ее отыскать? — голос ее звучит глухо.  
— Конечно. Я обзвонил всех ее друзей, бывших коллег, родных. Съездил в Манчестер, но ее мать даже не открыла мне дверь, и только от соседки я узнал, что Эми там не появлялась.  
— И ты думаешь, это из-за Брайана? — осторожно спрашивает Джессика.  
— А из-за чего еще? — я не поднимаю глаз. — Она очень сильно любила Майки. Жутко боялась, что с ним что-то случится. Переживала, если он болел, места себе не находила. И я до сих пор не понимаю, что еще, кроме моей... дурацкой измены, могло заставить ее уйти от него.  
— В том-то и дело, что после дурацких измен женщины не уходят, оставив ребенка, — Джессика ставит локти на стол, задумчиво подпирает подбородок ладонью. — Нет, тут явно что-то другое...  
— Если и так, мне об этом ничего не известно.  
Я допиваю свой виски, запрокидывая голову, и слышу, как звенят и бьются о стекло кубики льда в стакане.


	5. Святые и не очень

Начало октября приносит с собой затяжные дожди. По утрам Лондон стоит в пробках, и теперь нам с Майки, чтобы успеть в школу к девяти, приходится вставать еще раньше.  
Бужу его в семь. В детской промозгло и влажно. Майки сидит на кровати с закрытыми глазами, засунув одну ногу в штанину форменных брюк.  
— Не хочу одеваться, — канючит он. — Не хочу в школу.  
— Я тоже не хочу в школу, — говорю я, и он от удивления приоткрывает один глаз. — Но надо.  
Майки снова зажмуривается и протяжно, по-кошачьи стонет. Плюнув на все правила воспитания, сажусь перед кроватью на корточки и сам натягиваю ему брючки и носки. В конце концов, ему всего пять.  
— А ты ходил в школу? — спрашивает он меня, пока я вытряхиваю его из пижамной кофты и надеваю вместо нее рубашку.  
— Ходил, — отвечаю я почти сердито: пуговки на рубашке мелкие, как аскорбинки, и застегивать их невероятно трудно. — Только это было не в Лондоне, а в Глазго.  
— Это где бабушка?  
— Да, там живет бабушка Лиза.  
— Мешаются! — вдруг кричит он, и я вздрагиваю. — Носки мешаются!  
Он притягивает к себе одну ногу и пытается содрать с нее носок.  
— Что не так?  
— Резинка тугая! — он почти плачет. — Давит! Мешается!  
Перехватываю его ладошки, пока он не успел стянуть носки, и заглядываю в глаза, стараясь говорить как можно мягче:  
— Майки, послушай. Вчера ты был в этих же носочках, и тебе ничего не давило. Может быть, мы немного подождем, и ты привыкнешь?  
— Нет! Она тугая!  
Отпускаю его руки, и носки тут же летят куда-то в угол.  
Дышу. Глубоко дышу. Ему всего пять.  
— Хорошо, — я осторожен, как агент ФБР на переговорах с террористами. — Давай возьмем другие.  
Иду к комоду, роюсь там и нахожу две пары.  
— Голубые с жирафами или белые с Человеком-пауком? — ответ я знаю заранее, но если не дать Майки возможность выбора, эпопея с носками затянется еще на полчаса, а мы и так рискуем опоздать.  
— Человек-паук! — вопит он восторженно.  
Носки на месте. Я надеваю на него жилет. Майки недовольно поводит плечами.  
— Колется! — заявляет он  
— Нисколечко не колется! — ору я. — Это самая мягкая жилетка в мире! Она из шерсти... шотландских барашков. А знаешь, что едят шотландские барашки?  
— Что? — он моментально успокаивается и смотрит на меня так, будто сейчас я покажу классный фокус.  
Так, быстро вспомнить что-то мягкое...  
— Облака, — придумываю я на ходу. — И зефир. И сахарную вату. А еще крем-суп из брокколи и рисовый пудинг, и...  
— И сливочное мороженое?  
— И сливочное мороженое, да. Вот поэтому у этих барашков очень мягкая шерсть. Когда они вырастают, их стригут и вяжут лучшие на свете школьные жилетки.  
Майки смотрит на свой жилет влюбленными глазами.  
— Я никогда-никогда не буду его снимать, — шепчет он.  
— Вот и отлично. А теперь пойдем надевать ботинки.  
— Но я хочу какао, — Майки поднимает на меня невинный взгляд.  
Чертыхаясь вполголоса, иду на кухню, грею молоко в микроволновке, второпях сыплю туда три ложки «Несквика». Когда я возвращаюсь, он крепко спит, забравшись под одеяло прямо в школьной форме.

***  
Фассбендера я могу теперь не избегать и потому сегодня провожаю Майки прямо до дверей класса. Мисс Брайт машет мне рукой и подходит, ловко прокладывая себе путь в галдящем море детских голов.  
— А вас директор хотел видеть, — говорит она. — Это по поводу Хэллоуина.  
— О, да, конечно, — я стараюсь казаться воодушевленным. — Прямо сейчас и зайду к нему.  
— Так здорово, что вы согласились возглавить актив, — мисс Брайт улыбается. — Между нами говоря, ваша предшественница на этом посту не очень хорошо справлялась со своими обязанностями. Вечно пропадала на работе, а школой почти и не занималась. Но вы, я уверена, найдете время. В деток надо вкладывать всю душу, ведь так?  
— Еще как! — отвечаю я с жаром. — Вы совершенно правы. А что, этот вот актив и Родительская ассоциация... много времени они отнимают?  
— Нет, не очень, — мисс Брайт задумывается. — Актив проводит собрания раз в неделю. Иногда чаще, если обсуждается что-то важное. Бывает еще, что нужно куда-нибудь съездить — купить цветную бумагу, например, или заказать сладости к празднику, найти фотографа или аниматоров. Но это обычно родители делают по очереди.  
М-да... Поднимаясь на второй этаж, я в красках представляю свой разговор с Грэхэмом: он сурово вопрошает, почему я снова опоздал на репетицию, а я в ответ рассказываю, что закупался цветной бумагой и пек булочки для благотворительной распродажи, ведь мне очень важно наладить отношения со своим бывшим любовником, которого я когда-то втянул в секс-скандал.  
Захожу в кабинет Майкла. Он сидит за столом и вырезает из бумаги тыкву. Я тихонько кашляю, и он поднимает голову.  
— Что ты делаешь? — спрашиваю я.  
Он смотрит на ножницы в своей руке взглядом одновременно беззащитным и полным раздражения.  
— Подбираю образец, — он слегка морщится. — Надо найти самую лучшую тыкву из тех, что я скачал в Интернете, а потом раздать трафареты по классам — пусть рисуют, вырезают и делают гирлянды.  
— А тыквы обязательно должны быть одинаковые? — я присаживаюсь на стул. — Сколько у тебя тут их? Пять? Вот и раздай по разным классам.  
Майкл задумывается на мгновение и кивает.  
— Хорошо. Так и сделаю. Я, кстати, поэтому тебя и пригласил. Есть время? Нужно обсудить подготовку к Хэллоуину. Развлечения, угощение, напитки и все остальное.  
— Предлагаю Брэдбери и сидр, — быстро говорю я, и Фассбендер вздрагивает.  
Да, тот Хэллоуин был хорош: мы валялись на диване у него в гостиной, пили сухой яблочный «Баджер», я читал «Что-то страшное грядет», а Майкл готовился к лекции.  
Я знал, что он вспомнит.  
— Лучше я позову миссис Вудвиллберг, моего заместителя, — Фассбендер хватается за трубку телефона. — Думаю, втроем нам будет гораздо легче... придумывать.  
Я подавляю разочарованный вздох.

***  
Обожаю Хэллоуин.  
Я стою на галерее, поверху опоясывающей актовый зал в школе «Дансфилд». Внизу резвятся полторы сотни детей от пяти до десяти лет: все они в костюмах ведьм, скелетов, мертвых пиратов и призраков. Кто-то самозабвенно танцует, кто-то пытается ухватить ртом яблоки из огромного бака с водой, в дальнем углу учитель химии устроил шоу мыльных пузырей, а остальные преподаватели показывают, как делать маски в виде летучих мышей и оскаленные светильники из миниатюрных тыковок. Столы ломятся от яблок в сиропе, сахарных черепов, пиццы и сладких пирогов.  
Рядом со мной стоит Фассбендер, и я чувствую, что и ему все это страшно нравится.  
Но главное — я уговорил его надеть костюм!  
Ей-богу, сам не понимаю, как мне это удалось. Но за те четыре недели, что шла подготовка к Хэллоуину, мы виделись с Майклом, наверное, раз десять, а еще без конца переписывались. («Нужно срочно найти украшения для зала в виде паутины» — «Ок, принято. Яблоки я купил, когда их привезти?») И кажется, что он уже почти не злится. По крайней мере, сейчас, разговаривая со мной, Фассбендер не морщится так, будто у него болят все его сто тысяч зубов разом.  
Конечно, я не мог не воспользоваться этим. На полноценный костюм он так и не решился, но кое-какие детали... Темно-серая шелковая рубашка, например. И клыки во рту. И черная полумаска, которую Майкл, к сожалению, почти сразу снял, и теперь она болтается у него где-то под подбородком. Зато я оторвался по полной — я не директор, мне можно. Воспользовался нашей костюмерной и пришел в образе из «Интервью с вампиром»: тут и клыки, и расшитый жилет, и роскошный камзол, и даже парик — длинные волосы, убранные сзади в хвост. Чувствую себя просто офигенно.  
Правда, с музыкой я немного промахнулся.  
О том, что деткам на празднике нужен саундтрек, я вспомнил в последний момент — по дороге в школу. Ладно, на Эберн-роуд нашелся музыкальный магазинчик, где я откопал какой-то сборник под названием «Хэллоуин» с рисованной обложкой и пометкой «Kids’ Halloween Party». В школе я сунул его учительнице музыки, которая была у нас вместо ди-джея, и после вступительной речи Фассбендера дал знак врубать на полную громкость.  
В общем, открывала этот сборник Highway to Hell.  
И нет, не кавер в стиле детских вечеринок, а самая что ни на есть оригинальная запись.  
За ней последовали саундтрек из «Семейки Аддамс», Bang Bang из «Убить Билла» и — вишенкой на торте моего позора — Toxic Бритни Спирс. А я-то надеялся, что смогу обеспечить народ глубокой, загадочной, мистической музыкой в духе Дэнни Эльфмана.  
В свою защиту могу сказать, что пунш в меню напитков я добавил не зря: к концу вечера учителя на музыку уже почти не обращают внимания, наоборот — мисс Брайт, например, очень лихо отплясывает под Gorillaz и, кажется, даже подпевает. Я смотрю на Майкла: тот едва заметно кивает головой в такт. С его-то сдержанностью это можно приравнять к самому отвязному на свете танцу. Заметив мой взгляд, он фыркает и отворачивается.

***  
Около восьми вечера детей начинают забирать: родители по одному пробираются в зал, пытаясь отыскать среди этой дьявольской своры своих отпрысков. Замечаю Джесс и машу ей рукой, указывая на Бобби Мэя, который стоит возле стола в костюме толстенького черного кота и уплетает пирог. А потом я вижу, как к лестнице, ведущей на галерею, решительно пробирается Вера Вудвилл — та самая, с которой мы познакомились еще на родительском собрании.  
— Только не это, — бормочет Майкл, и я поворачиваюсь к нему.  
— Что такое? — шепчу я.  
Он показывает глазами на Веру.  
— Эта мама из вашего класса... просто кошмар, — Майкл вздыхает. — Каждую неделю приходит с очередным «рациональным предложением». То ей веганское меню в столовой подавай, то уроки по йоге, то еще что-нибудь такое же... сложно выполнимое.  
Вера подходит к нам. На ней изысканный белый свитер из тонкой шерсти и идеально сидящие черные брюки. Плечи воинственно расправлены, нос вздернут, стекла очков сияют ледяным блеском.  
— Добрый вечер, мистер Фассбендер, — говорит она холодно. — Чудесный праздник получился у вас сегодня.  
— Спасибо, — голос Майкла звучит не менее церемонно. — Но это не только моя заслуга, мне помогали родители.  
— О да, я наслышана, — Вера смотрит на меня. — Значит, это вы у нас теперь председатель актива и член Родительской ассоциации?  
Я успеваю лишь кивнуть, и тут она бросается в атаку:  
— Мистер Фассбендер, я вас решительно не понимаю, — глаза ее сверкают. — Позвольте напомнить, что я не раз подчеркивала свою готовность занять этот пост. Я была идеальным кандидатом! У меня есть связи, амбиции... ум, в конце концов! Но вы отмалчивались до последнего, и что в итоге? Интересы школы представляет этот... безработный актер!  
У меня отвисает челюсть. Нет, не из-за «безработного актера». Мне вообще сейчас плевать на Веру. В голове только одна мысль: Майкл говорил, что никто не хочет быть председателем. Выходит, это не так?  
— Я разочарована, мистер Фассбендер, — чеканит тем временем Вера. — Я намеренно не хотела высказывать вам свои претензии до сегодняшнего праздника, так как надеялась, что мистер Макэвой со всем справится. Но что я вижу?  
— И что вы видите? — эхом откликается Майкл.  
Она обводит зал царственным жестом, полным презрения.  
— Я вижу... вакханалию! Эти жуткие костюмы, эта дикая музыка. А угощение? Сплошные углеводы! Даже яблоки вы умудрились облить сахаром. Я уж не говорю про... алкоголь!  
В этот самый момент на всю школу вновь гремит Highway to Hell. Краем глаза я вижу, как наша мисс Брайт трясет головой и играет на невидимой гитаре. Она в полном экстазе.  
— А по-моему, очень веселый получился Хэллоуин, — отвечает Майкл невозмутимо. — Пунш, кстати, отличный. Не хотите стаканчик?  
— Мне тоже кажется, что праздник удался, — я улыбаюсь Вере, ненароком демонстрируя клыки, и она отшатывается. Лицо ее искажается.  
— Клоуны! — гневно выплевывает она, разворачивается и бежит вниз, грохоча каблуками по ступенькам.  
Мы с Майклом переглядываемся, и он наконец-то мне улыбается.  
Обожаю Хэллоуин!

***  
После праздника мы выходим из школы втроем: два уставших вампира и маленький Дэдпул. Майки то и дело поглядывает на своего директора — с опаской и интересом, как на диковинного зверя, мамонта там или диплодока. На улице темно, с заднего двора школы остро и горько пахнет опавшей листвой. Фассбендер открывает свой зонт-трость — темно-серый, с отполированной ручкой под дерево, и дождь упруго стучит по его натянутому куполу.  
— Где твоя машина? — спрашиваю я, когда мы оказываемся за воротами.  
— Сегодня я на метро.  
— Тебя подвезти?  
Майкл смотрит на меня и молчит — видимо прикидывает, как бы повежливее сказать «Нет».  
— Не отказывайся, — я словно невзначай дотрагиваюсь до его плеча. — Ты весь день на ногах, до метро два квартала, а на улице дождь.  
И он сдается.  
Мы садимся в машину: Майки назад, в свое кресло, Майкл вперед, рядом со мной. «Жук» медленно скользит по вечерней Хэллоуэй-роуд, расцвеченной сигнальными огнями соседних авто, дворники смахивают капли дождя с лобового стекла. Мы молчим. Не знаю, о чем там думает Фассбендер, а я отгоняю непрошеные воспоминания восьмилетней давности, такие же дождливые и полные огней. Разве что за рулем тогда был он, а не я.  
Раздается мелодичная трель, и Майкл лезет в карман пальто за телефоном. Я моментально напрягаюсь, накручивая себя так, что почти слышу его «Привет, детка», но вместо этого он обсуждает с кем-то школьных инспекторов, отчеты и грядущую проверку.  
— Наверное, трудно руководить школой? — спрашиваю я, когда разговор заканчивается.  
Майкл в ответ пожимает плечами:  
— Мне нравится. Сложно конечно — особенно когда нужно снова и снова доказывать, что мы соответствуем всем стандартам и не зря занимаем свою строчку в рейтинге. Но зато не скучно.  
Он говорит о своих учителях, о том, как они выдерживают повышенную нагрузку, как бесконечные инспекции загоняют их в жесткие рамки, о детях — как здорово бывает следить за их ростом, но потом спохватывается и начинает задавать вопросы мне. Кажется, ему и правда интересно узнать, чем живет «Пилигрим», и я рассказываю о репетициях «Калеки», и, конечно, обещаю, что непременно приглашу его на премьеру.  
— Два билета? — спрашиваю я, и внутри разливается стыдливое тепло, когда он отвечает:  
— Нет, одного достаточно. Даже не знаю, кого бы я мог пригласить.  
На очередном перекрестке я еду прямо, и Майкл вдруг спрашивает:  
— Ты куда?  
— А ты разве не живешь уже в том пафосном районе? — уточняю я.  
— Нет, я перебрался в Камден.  
— Классно, — я соображаю, как выстроить новый маршрут. — Мы тоже. Правда, дом старой постройки, но зато недорого. А твоя квартира где?  
Майкл называет адрес.  
— Так мы почти соседи! — радуюсь я.  
— Знаю, — отвечает он.  
— А, точно, это же есть в личном деле. Ну... Заходи как-нибудь на чашку кофе, сосед.  
Не вижу сейчас его лица, но у меня четкое ощущение, что Майкл смотрит на меня как на придурка.  
— Ладно, проехали, — говорю я.  
Он молчит.  
Я останавливаюсь на очередном светофоре, и Майкл вдруг поворачивается ко мне.  
— Спасибо, — говорит он. — И за то, что подвез, и за помощь с праздником. По-моему, получилось очень хорошо.  
Я ухмыляюсь.  
— Все дело в пунше, с ним любой праздник становится в три раза веселее. Слушай, а почему ты сказал, будто никто не хочет быть председателем актива? Вера вон как, оказывается, рвалась.  
Майкл фыркает.  
— Только не Вера! Я бы тогда не выдержал и сбежал из школы.  
Странно, но я почему-то разочарован. На мгновение мне показалось, что Майкл именно меня хотел бы видеть на этом посту, а на самом деле он просто выбирал меньшее из двух зол.  
— А еще претенденты были? — спрашиваю я.  
— Ну... была парочка, — он смотрит в окно. — Такие же сумасшедшие мамаши.  
Настроение снова ползет вверх.  
— И что там дальше по плану? — сейчас мне кажется, что я готов свернуть горы. — Рождество?  
— Да, но до него еще нужно организовать благотворительную ярмарку, — теперь очередь Фассбендера ухмыляться. — Выдержишь?  
— С тобой — легко, — отвечаю я.  
Когда я торможу возле его дома, Майкл снова произносит свое бесконечно вежливое «спасибо» и хватается за ручку двери.  
— Увидимся в школе, — я киваю ему. — Майки, скажи дяде директору «до свидания».  
— До свидания, дядя директор, — тянет он нараспев, зевая, как львенок, и Майкл снова улыбается.

На следующее утро я просыпаюсь поздно. Судя по теплому желтому свету, льющемуся в щели между занавесками, дождь кончился, и суббота обещает быть солнечной.  
У меня стояк, но сегодня я его не игнорирую. Медленно пробегаю пальцами вдоль члена, а левой рукой нашариваю под подушкой смазку. Все заканчивается быстро и резко, и, конечно же, в эти мгновения в голове у меня — один сплошной Фассбендер.


	6. О пользе бега

Итак, утром я кончаю под мягкие переливы воспоминаний о Майкле, а вечером того же дня мне доставляют его прямо на порог — не хватает разве что праздничной упаковки с алой лентой.  
Около шести часов, как раз когда я грустно смотрю на содержимое нашего холодильника и раздумываю, не заказать ли снова пиццу, раздается сигнал домофона. Тут же слышу топот — это Майки мчится из своей комнаты к входной двери. Он всегда так несется, услышав, что кто-то пришел, — надеется, что это окажется полиция, пожарные, Щенячий патруль или «наконец-то Человек-паук!», но я думаю, он втайне ждет возвращения Эми.  
— Кто там? — спрашиваю я у домофона.  
Стараюсь, чтобы голос звучал строго и важно. Вдруг это все-таки Щенячий патруль.  
— Привет, — раздается из динамика. — Это Фассбендер. Ты можешь спуститься?  
Майкл сидит возле входной двери — прямо на бордюре. Он весь в черном: на нем облегающие спортивные леггинсы и такая же футболка с длинным рукавом. На ногах какие-то навороченные кроссовки. Он тяжело дышит, от мокрых волос поднимается пар.  
— Я бегал, — мрачно поясняет Майкл в ответ на мой удивленный взгляд.  
— Здесь?  
— Да, по своему обычному маршруту, — он говорит сквозь зубы. — И тут какой-то гребаный велосипедист выскочил мне наперерез. Он-то в последний момент сумел вильнуть, а я грохнулся прямо на тротуар. Вон там, — он показывает в начало переулка.  
Первый раз слышу, как Фассбендер ругается.  
— Ты цел?  
— Не совсем... Кажется, я потянул чертовы связки. Вызови мне такси, пожалуйста. Я телефон разбил.  
Он демонстрирует смартфон с сеткой трещин.  
— Пошли, а то ты околеешь, пока такси ждешь, — я наклоняюсь, чтобы помочь ему встать. — Зачем вообще бегать вечером в субботу, да еще и по такому холоду?.. Как будто нет других, более приятных способов убить время.  
Майкл ничего не отвечает — только закатывает глаза и морщится, когда приходится перепрыгивать через порожек входной двери.  
— У тебя лифт есть? — спрашивает он.  
— Есть, но не работает уже лет пять.  
— А этаж?..  
— Четвертый.  
Фассбендер мучительно стонет.  
Я обхватываю его сбоку, он опирается на мое плечо, и мы медленно, как улитка по склону Фудзи, поднимаемся вверх. Майкл бормочет проклятия в адрес каждого нового пролета, я же, наоборот, — мысленно воздаю им хвалу. У меня мурашки бегут по коже от того, что он прижимается ко мне вот так, и пусть в этом нет никакого эротического подтекста, я его придумаю, уж поверьте.  
Десять минут спустя я наконец открываю дверь в квартиру и тут же получаю удар в живот — это Майки с разбегу врезается в меня лбом.  
— Ты так долго! — орет он радостно. — Папа, там кто? Человек-паук?  
Ей-богу, это помешательство на одном герое мне уже поднадоело. Пожалуй, пора показать ему «Бэтмена».  
— Ага, Человек-паук, — говорю я, протискиваясь в прихожую бок о бок с Фассбендером. — Такой же неуклюжий и безголовый.  
— Ой, — мой сын застывает. — Это ты, дядя директор?  
— Привет, Майк, — Фассбендер пыхтит и, вытянув правую ногу, опускается на покосившийся детский стульчик, который мы используем вместо банкетки. — Как дела?

***  
Вечер субботы, и Майкл у меня дома — мокрый, почти беспомощный, в максимально обтягивающей одежде.  
Звучит как начало порно-рассказа.  
Я помогаю ему перебраться на кухню, усаживаю за стол, включаю кофеварку и достаю из буфета аптечку. На самом деле это просто коробка из-под обуви, набитая таблетками, срок годности которых, подозреваю, давно истек.  
— Говоришь, у тебя растяжение? — я смотрю на эту бесполезную кучу лекарств с видом знатока. — Так, значит, нам нужен... бинт?  
— Эластичный бинт, — поправляет меня Майкл. — И холод.  
У нас и обычных-то бинтов нет, оказывается, поэтому я убираю аптечку обратно и открываю холодильник.  
— Горошек или фарш из индейки?  
— Что?  
— Какой холод ты предпочитаешь? — уточняю я. — Пакет с замороженным горошком или индейку?  
— Давай горошек. И полотенце.  
Фассбендер вытягивает поврежденную ногу, и я тут же подсовываю под нее еще один стул. Он заворачивает пакет с горошком в полотенце и осторожно прикладывает самодельный компресс к лодыжке.  
— Кофе? — предлагаю я. Все равно у меня нет протеинового коктейля или что там полагается пить после тренировки.  
— Давай.  
— Значит, ты бегаешь? — спрашиваю я, разливая молоко.  
— Да, года три.  
— И как эффект?  
— Это здорово прочищает мозги, — он тянется за своей чашкой. — Тебе знакомо такое состояние, когда все раздражает, ничем не хочется заниматься, и не знаешь, куда себя деть?  
— Конечно. Я в такие моменты обычно укладываю Майки спать и спускаюсь за выпивкой.  
— Ну а я иду бегать. Очень полезно: ставишь себе конкретную цель — например, десять миль, — и делаешь все, чтобы ее достичь.  
— Десять миль???  
— Ну, не каждый раз десять, — он как будто бы смущается. — Просто стараюсь наращивать дистанцию и темп. Но самое главное происходит после того, как ты добежал. Тело расслабляется, выделяется куча эндорфинов, настроение отличное, чувствуешь прилив сил, а главное — можно сказать себе, какой ты молодец.  
— М-м-м, а ты точно сейчас о беге говоришь? — я делаю невинные глаза. — Звучит как описание классного секса.  
Он фыркает, улыбается и смотрит на меня, прищурившись. Так смотрит, будто бы мы снова...  
И тут странная, дикая, нелепая мысль пробирается мне в голову. Уж не сам ли Майкл подстроил эту фигню с растяжением? Это же надо было так «удачно» упасть — прямо возле моего дома. Но потом я вспоминаю разбитое стекло его смартфона и выдыхаю. Никто в здравом уме не стал бы такое подстраивать. И все-таки я не могу отделаться от ощущения, что за последние пару дней — вчера, на Хэллоуине, и сегодня — что-то в наших отношениях неуловимо изменилось. Словно проржавевшие и порядком поистрепавшиеся шестеренки давно заброшенного механизма дрогнули и вновь начали вращаться — пока еще медленно, тяжело и туго, пока еще без смазки, но все равно понемногу набирая скорость...  
Майкл наконец отворачивается, и я моргаю. Одним глотком он допивает кофе, достает из кармана на поясе свой смартфон и пытается его реанимировать: жмет на какие-то кнопки, ждет отклика, снова жмет. Я смотрю на это отстраненно, словно издалека, а потом предлагаю вдруг:  
— Давай я отвезу тебя.  
И знаете — он соглашается.

К счастью, Джанет дома.  
— Выручай, — сую ей сразу десять фунтов, потому что вечер субботы, а я без предупреждения. — Посиди с Майки пару часов, пожалуйста. Мне нужно... друга в больницу отвезти.  
— Да не вопрос, — говорит Джанет. — Я там сериал смотрю. Сейчас реклама начнется, и приду.  
Я готов ее расцеловать.  
— Ужина нет, так что закажите пиццу или что-нибудь такое, хорошо? И спасибо тебе огромное!  
Возвращаюсь к себе. Майкл все так же сидит за столом на кухне, рядом с ним крутится Майки.  
— ...а вот тут мы рисовали свой дом! — возбужденно рассказывает он, тыча в тетрадь. — Видишь? Это воздуховод — по нему Санта-Клаус пробирается в квартиру, чтобы оставить мне подарок. Это лестница, это лифт, а тут квартира тети Джанет — моей няни.  
— А это что за комочек внизу? — спрашивает Майкл.  
— Это Барри, — Майки плохо выговаривает букву «р», и у него получается «Балли». — Он бездомный и иногда приходит к нам в подъезд, чтобы поспать. Папа носит ему еду.  
Майкл улыбается, а я краснею.  
— Майки, посидишь немного с Джанет? Я должен помочь мистеру Фассбендеру с его ногой.  
— А что у вас с ногой, мистер... Фасбернед? — Майки с тревогой смотрит на его щиколотку. — Вас тоже мальчишки толкают так, что вы падаете?  
Майкл хмурится.  
— Тебя кто-то обижает в школе? — мягко спрашивает он.  
— Меня нет, а вот над Бобби постоянно смеются, — докладывает Майки.  
Майкл смотрит на меня.  
— Я не знал, — говорю я. — Ни Майки, ни Бобби, ни Джессика никогда о таком не упоминали.  
— Хорошо, я попрошу мисс Брайт понаблюдать за ними и во всем разберусь, — Фассбендер откладывает в сторону компресс из горошка, встает с табуретки, опираясь о стол. Переносит вес на поврежденную ногу и чуть слышно шипит от боли. Я подставляю плечо, и мы идем в прихожую, где я снова сгружаю его на детский стульчик.  
Майкл надевает кроссовки, а я натягиваю куртку, когда в дверь стучат.  
— Привет-привет! — Джанет вплывает в прихожую и натыкается взглядом на Майкла. Ее алый ротик приоткрывается в удивлении:  
— Ого! А что это за красавчик тут у нас? Твой новый хахаль?  
— Скорее, старый, — отвечает Майкл с вежливой улыбкой, Джанет хохочет, а мне хочется провалиться сквозь землю.  
— Это директор школы, в которой учится Майки, — мстительно вмешиваюсь я. — С ним случилась неприятность, так что нам нужно ехать. Спасибо, что пришла, Джанет. До встречи.  
— Повеселитесь как следует, — тянет она, посылает нам воздушный поцелуй и идет в сторону детской.  
Кажется, она уверена, что у нас с Фассбендером свидание.  
— Какая у вас няня... необычная, — замечает Майкл, когда мы преодолеваем половину пути вниз.  
— Какая уж есть, — ворчливо отвечаю я. — Да, Джанет вряд ли сможет повторить с Майки неправильные глаголы, но зато она готовит ему ужин, когда я задерживаюсь в театре, укладывает спать и знает, как включить его любимую сказку с телефона.  
Ага, а еще от нее иногда пахнет водкой, а за квартиру она платит деньгами, которые берет у своих многочисленных ухажеров, но об этом я умалчиваю.  
Но Фассбендер не сдается. Пару минут он молчит, а потом осторожно интересуется:  
— А ты уверен, что она хорошо влияет на Майки? Может, тебе стоит поискать настоящую няню в агентстве? Я мог бы попробовать решить вопрос с ее оплатой — хотя бы частично...  
— Ты опять? — я машинально отстраняюсь, и Майкл, вынужден опереться ладонью о грязную стену, чтобы не упасть. — Я же говорил, что мне не нужна помощь.  
— Понял, проехали, — он замолкает, и мы бредем дальше.  
В машине я спрашиваю:  
— Тебе точно не надо в больницу?  
— Нет, — Фассбендер пристегивается. — Сам справлюсь. Дома есть все, что нужно, да и по ощущениям все не так уж и страшно — в понедельник уже смогу ходить.  
— Ну-ну, — я недоверчиво хмыкаю и завожу мотор.

***  
В отличие от наших трущоб, в доме Майкла лифт работает исправно. Мы доходим до двери в его квартиру, и на мгновение мне становится страшно: вот он сейчас откроет ее, а там — жена, дети, собака... Все что угодно могло произойти за эти восемь лет, и Майки тому живое доказательство.  
Но в квартире пусто, тихо и темно. Я снимаю ботинки и долго ищу, куда повесить куртку, пока наконец Майкл не указывает мне на встроенный шкаф. Потом он уходит в комнату и кричит оттуда:  
— Джеймс! На кухне, в ящике стола, аптечка. Не мог бы ты ее принести?  
Кухня Фассбендера больше напоминает космический корабль: сплошь глянцево-снежные поверхности и встроенная техника цвета графита. Нахожу аптечку. Мне кажется, или лекарства в ней лежат по алфавиту? Сполоснув руки, беру аптечку и иду в комнату. Майкл как раз стянул с себя одежду для бега и теперь ищет в шкафу полотенце. На нем ничего, кроме белья. Взгляд мой, видимо, достаточно красноречив, потому что он ухмыляется и говорит:  
— Я в душ. Подождешь немного?  
Киваю, и он выходит. Пытаясь отвлечься от мыслей о голом Фассбендере в шаговой доступности, разглядываю его спальню. Не считая кровати, главный предмет здесь — огромный музыкальный центр, рядом с которым стоит стеллаж с дисками. В углу письменный стол, вместо ноутбука на нем — лишь какие-то папки с бумагами да пара фотографий в рамках. На одном снимке родители: его я видел и раньше, в старой квартире Майкла. На втором — какая-то девушка. Надеюсь, сестра.  
Шум воды стихает, и я застываю, словно застигнутый врасплох.  
Черт, почему так нервно-то?  
Майкл возвращается в комнату. Теперь на нем нет даже белья — только полотенце, обернутое вокруг бедер. Я еле сдерживаюсь, чтобы не отвернуться. Нет, это уже слишком! Если это он так со мной играет, думаю я, то пошел он к черту, сраный говнюк.  
— Найди, пожалуйста, эластичный бинт, — просит тем временем говнюк, и я тут же бросаюсь выполнять его просьбу. Майкл садится на край кровати. Я протягиваю ему бинт.  
— Справишься сам? — спрашиваю я.  
Видимо, что-то такое есть в моей интонации, отчего он поднимает голову, долго смотрит на меня и произносит:  
— А знаешь... пожалуй, не справлюсь.  
Я встаю перед ним на колени. Сглатываю. В голове пусто. Понятия не имею, что делать дальше, но Майкл ждет, и значит, что-то делать нужно.  
Главное — не смотреть туда, где под полотенцем виднеется выпуклость... Идиот, возьми же себя в руки! — орет голос разума в моей голове, я протягиваю ладонь и крепко хватаюсь за распухшую лодыжку Фассбендера. Он ойкает, я ослабляю хватку. Прижимаю свободный конец бинта к коже и начинаю обматывать его вокруг щиколотки.  
— Не так туго, — просит Майкл. — Техника такая же, как если бы ты делал обычную повязку.  
— Угу, — я мотаю дальше — круг за кругом, иногда легко касаясь голой кожи кончиками пальцев.  
— Хватит, — наконец командует он. — Теперь возьми ножницы, отрежь кончик и спрячь его под бинты.  
Я делаю все, о чем он просит — довольно неуклюже, надо сказать. Потом поднимаю глаза и натыкаюсь взглядом на полотенце, которое уже практически ничего не скрывает. Снова сглатываю. Замечаю, что моя ладонь по-прежнему обхватывает ногу Майкла повыше щиколотки, но руку не убираю.  
— У тебя получилось бы гораздо лучше, — говорю я хрипло.  
— Не переживай, я потом переделаю, — отвечает он и наклоняется вперед.  
Так странно целовать его спустя восемь лет.  
Кладу ладони ему на плечи — горячо. Не прерывая поцелуя, встаю и толкаю Майкла на кровать. В голове шумит, жгучая кровь бежит по венам. До меня постепенно начинает доходить, что все происходящее — не бред, не сон, не продолжение утренних фантазий, и Фассбендер действительно прямо сейчас лежит подо мной и расстегивает мои джинсы.  
Я страшно хочу его.  
— У меня нога, так что ты сверху, — бормочет он, и это его последняя внятная фраза на сегодня.

***  
Потом я нахожу свой телефон, пишу Джанет, что ей придется самой уложить Майки спать, и прошу извиниться перед ним и поцеловать на ночь.  
В ответ она отправляет мне стикер — енота с поднятыми вверх большими пальцами.  
А вдогонку еще одного — на этот раз с сердечками вместо глаз.  
В точку, блин.


	7. Харрингтон

Утром круг замыкается: я просыпаюсь и вижу теплый желтый свет, льющийся в комнату из щели между плотными портьерами. Рука Майкла обхватывает меня поперек живота, я чувствую его дыхание на своей коже.  
Наверное, больше ничего и не нужно говорить?

***  
Домой я возвращаюсь около одиннадцати. На улице холодно, и я не удивляюсь, когда вижу Барри — он сидит в холле, прислонившись спиной к радиатору, в своем неизменном черном пальто и вязаной шапочке. Пальцы с въевшейся грязью листают потрепанный глянцевый журнал. Притормаживаю возле него и ссыпаю ему в руку мелочь.  
— Благодарю, — хрипит он, смотрит на меня и щурится. — Знаешь, а к тебе там какие-то хмыри приперлись. Только что слышал, как твоя хорошенькая соседка грозилась спустить их с лестницы.  
— Спасибо, — бормочу я и бросаюсь наверх, прислушиваясь на бегу: действительно, откуда-то сверху доносятся резкие голоса — мужской и женский. Это Джанет с кем-то яростно ругается по-испански.  
— Asqueroso! — кричит она. — Не буду я вас пускать в квартиру! Еще чего! Веsа mi culo!  
Влетаю на площадку четвертого этажа. Дверь в квартиру нараспашку, в проеме огородным пугалом торчит Джанет — в полупрозрачной ночной сорочке, с растрепанными волосами; под глазом у нее наливается свежий синяк. Она орет на какого-то лысоватого мужика в коричневом костюме, а чуть в стороне стоит девушка с забранными в высокий хвост волосами и, кажется, снимает происходящее на телефон.  
— Эй! — я иду прямо к Джанет. — Где Майки? Что случилось?  
Увидев меня, она вся подбирается, но мужик в костюме начинает говорить раньше, чем Джанет открывает рот.  
— Мистер Макэвой? — спрашивает он.  
— Да, а вы кто?  
— Сэмюэль Харрингтон, Служба защиты детей. — Он указывает на девушку с телефоном: — Моя коллега Марта Кросс, социальный педагог. Можем мы войти?  
Джанет наконец уступает дорогу, и мы заходим в квартиру. Майки выбегает нам навстречу, бросается ко мне. Лицо у него сонное и заплаканное. Девушка с хвостом продолжает снимать.  
— Уберите телефон! — рявкаю я. — Что вообще происходит?  
Я зол и напуган не меньше, чем Майки.  
— Марта, он прав, можешь выключить запись, — Харрингтон кивает ей. — Мистер Макэвой, все в порядке. Это всего лишь стандартная проверка. Поступила жалоба о возможном пренебрежении родительскими обязанностями. Мы хотим во всем разобраться и, при необходимости, помочь. Что касается видео... Его мы начали записывать, когда эта молодая особа, — он бросает взгляд на Джанет, — начала нам угрожать.  
Я поворачиваюсь к сыну:  
— Иди в свою комнату и поиграй пока, хорошо?  
Он скрывается в детской, а я отвожу Джанет в сторону и тихо спрашиваю:  
— Откуда у тебя этот синяк?  
— Да ерунда, — она шмыгает носом. — Ночью Пабло заходил.  
— И ты его впустила?  
Пабло — это один из ее ухажеров, парень настолько же неприятный, насколько и опасный.  
— Нет конечно! — она фыркает. — Мы с Майки уже спали, а он начал долбиться в мою дверь и орать. Чуть весь дом не перебудил. Ну, я к нему вышла, мы поцапались. Он уверен, что мы с тобой любовники...  
— Так, а дальше что было? Почему ты не пускала этих... из соцслужбы?  
— А откуда мне было знать, что они из соцслужбы? — шипит Джанет. — Больно я поверю каким-то там удостоверениям!  
— Ты правда им угрожала?  
— Не знаю, — она отворачивается. — Не помню... может быть.  
— Ладно, — говорю я. — Спасибо. Иди к себе, я с ними сам разберусь.  
Шумно топая, Джанет выходит из квартиры, я закрываю за ней дверь, и Харрингтон хозяйским жестом приглашает меня на мою же собственную кухню. Невольно смотрю на окружающее его глазами и вижу пятна на потертом линолеуме, крошки на столе и тенета паутины по тем углам, куда не дотягивается пылесос. В раковине полно грязной посуды, на подоконнике открытая бутылка с вином, рядом стопка неоплаченных счетов. На столе — коробки с сухими завтраками и никакой тебе полезной детской еды вроде брокколи и рыбьего жира.  
— Мистер Макэвой, — Харрингтон аккуратно присаживается, открывает блокнот и кладет его на краешек стола. — Мы обязаны проверить, выполняете ли вы свои родительские обязанности. Не могли бы вы ответить на несколько вопросов?

***  
Они спрашивали о Джанет и о том, где я провел ночь.  
Хотя, конечно, больше всего их интересовала Эми.  
Почему я не обратился к детскому психологу, когда она ушла? Почему не попросил помощи? Не сказалось ли это на здоровье и развитии Майка?  
Потом эта Марта Кросс попросила разрешения «осмотреть квартиру», и я, конечно, сказал: «Да, пожалуйста», — и мы втроем потащились сначала в детскую, где Майки играл в Лего, запустив очередной психоделический мультик на своем планшете, а потом — в мою спальню, где, естественно, был бардак, пыль, не заправленная с прошлого утра постель и отпечатки кружек на письменном столе... Харрингтон что-то писал в своем блокноте. Марта фотографировала комнаты.  
Я спросил, кто на меня пожаловался и почему.  
— К нам обратились с опасениями, что вы не в состоянии содержать сына, и мы обязаны были проверить, так это или нет, — Харрингтон поджал губы. — Имя того, кто подал жалобу, мы разглашать не вправе.  
«Не в состоянии содержать...» В голове моментально всплыли слова Веры Вудвилл о «безработном актере».  
— И что дальше?  
— О результатах проверки мы вам сообщим в скором времени, — сказал Харрингтон. Марта лишь улыбнулась — то ли ободряюще, то ли сочувственно.  
После того, как они ушли, я позвонил Джессике, вылил на нее весь свой страх и долго, благословенно долго слушал, как она говорит, захлебываясь от возмущения:  
— ...с ума они там все сошли, что ли? Ты работаешь, зарплата у тебя нормальная, за квартиру платишь в срок! У Майки своя комната, игрушки, одежда, книги. Он спокойный, умный, развитый мальчик! Пусть только попробуют... Что? Да пошли они в жопу со своей комиссией!..

***  
Утром Майкл ждет нас у ворот школы. Он стоит возле кованой створки, подняв воротник пальто и спрятав руки в карманы — осень в этом году на удивление холодная, — и рассеянно кивает в ответ на приветствия спешащих в школу учеников.  
— Привет, дядя директор! — радуется Майки, увидев его.  
— Привет, — отвечает тот, улыбаясь. — Иди в школу, хорошо? Нам с твоим папой нужно побеседовать.  
Майки машет мне рукой и убегает. Мы отходим в сторону. Я смотрю на Фассбендера и... черт, как же это теперь сложно — просто смотреть.  
— Джеймс, — он хмурится. — Ты почему вчера ничего не сказал?  
Я действительно не стал ему рассказывать о визите соцработников, хотя накануне вечером мы с ним переписывались.  
— Ты уже в курсе?  
— Они прислали письмо на электронный адрес школы. Но если бы ты предупредил, я мог бы еще вчера позвонить знакомому в соцслужбу и спросить, в чем суть жалобы, будут ли они собирать комиссию, ждать ли тебе визитов психолога и врача.  
— Думаешь, все настолько серьезно?  
— Не знаю, Джеймс, — он вздыхает. — Но я выясню.  
— Они могут забрать Майки?  
Этот вопрос долбится в моей голове со вчерашнего дня, вертится на языке, стучит в сердце, но только сейчас, когда я произношу это вслух, мне становится по-настоящему страшно.  
— Нет, — Майкл мотает головой, — нет конечно! Даже не думай о таком. Эта система устроена так, что семье будут помогать до последнего. Изъятие ребенка — крайняя мера, а ты не давал им ни единого повода...  
— Точно? — спрашиваю я с подозрением.  
— Точно, — говорит он твердо, и я глубоко вздыхаю.  
— Сегодня ты встречаешь Майка?  
— Нет, Джессика, — отвечаю я. — У меня репетиция.  
— Тогда я вечером тебе позвоню, хорошо?  
Я киваю. Он легонько сжимает мое плечо на прощание и уходит.

***  
В театре меня ждет Саманта, самая заслуженная наша актриса и одновременно — главный бухгалтер «Пилигрима». Вид у нее растерянный и виноватый.  
— Джеймс, — тянет она, не глядя на меня. — Тут у нас возникло небольшое недоразумение...  
Саманта сейчас в образе Эйлин, на ней поношенное платье в цветочек, плечи укрыты шалью, а глаза прячутся за стеклами огромных очков, отчего она похожа на престарелую стрекозу.  
— Что такое?  
— Нам звонили из социальной службы, — мямлит Саманта. — Спрашивали, действительно ли ты тут работаешь.  
— И? Возникли какие-то проблемы?  
— Если честно... да, — она почти шепчет. — Я была вынуждена сообщить им, что официально ты у нас не устроен.  
Я каменею.  
— Как это? Что значит «не устроен»?  
— Помнишь, весной ты писал заявление на увольнение? — частит Саманта. — Мы все тогда их писали. Это делалось для того, чтобы закрыть одну фирму, ну, то есть театр, и открыть другой, под тем же названием, но с другими данными для налоговой инспекции. Чтобы сохранить льготы...  
— Ну, и?  
— В общем, ты тогда так и не написал заявление, чтобы тебя приняли в новый театр... — она внезапно вскидывает подбородок. — А я ведь неделю за тобой ходила и просила, но ты только отмахивался.  
Она права. Я вспоминаю, как тянул с этим заявлением — был уверен, что это пустая формальность, до которой никому нет дела. Тем более что мы закрывали сезон, и работы было по горло, а потом еще подвернулась та подработка на телевидении. Я просто забыл.  
— Погоди, но я же получал деньги все это время. Разве у вас нет бумаг, которые бы это доказывали?  
— Им этого мало, Джеймс, — говорит она. — Им нужен конкретный документ — о том, что ты здесь трудоустроен.  
— То есть в Службе защиты теперь уверены, что я безработный? — уточняю я мрачно.  
Саманта судорожным движением поправляет шаль.  
— Для тебя это правда так важно? — осторожно спрашивает она.  
— Ты не представляешь, насколько.  
— Мы завтра же тебя восстановим, и я смогу официально подтвердить твою занятость, — Саманта откашливается. — Только напиши ты уже это заявление, бога ради!

***  
Во время репетиции я немного расслабляюсь: образ Билли вытесняет из головы мысли обо всем остальном; но когда Грэхэм командует перерыв, и я выныриваю обратно в реальный мир, тревога возвращается. Неизвестность изматывает, мешает сосредоточиться, и в конце концов Грэхэм не выдерживает и отправляет меня домой.  
Из последних сил поднимаюсь по лестнице на четвертый этаж; мышцы ноют, как будто я весь день работал в поле, хочется лечь и сдохнуть. В квартире пахнет едой, из детской доносятся воинственные крики Майки и Бобби Мэя. Снимаю куртку, поворачиваюсь и натыкаюсь взглядом на Майкла. Он стоит на выходе из кухни, прислонившись к дверному косяку. В руках у него почему-то ложка.  
— Привет, — говорит он как ни в чем не бывало. Оглядывается, подходит ближе, целует меня в губы — коротко и невесомо, но мне достаточно и этого: в кровь попадает доза адреналина, и я мгновенно чувствую прилив сил.  
— Привет. Ты... готовишь ужин?  
— Нет, повар из меня так себе, — он ухмыляется. — Я только купил продукты, а готовит Джессика. Я на подхвате.  
Заглядываю на кухню. Джессика машет мне рукой, не отрывая глаз от плиты.  
— Майкл, где горчица? — командует она. — Быстро горчицу!  
— Что вы готовите? Курицу?  
В глубокой сковороде шипит раскаленное масло, Джессика кидает туда куски куриного филе и быстро мешает их деревянной лопаткой. На соседней конфорке жарится стручковая фасоль с чесноком.  
— Паприка! — кричит она, и Майкл мгновенно протягивает ей нужную баночку. — Куркума! Кориандр! Перец!  
Они что, и специи купили?  
— Я, пожалуй, переоденусь, — говорю я и выхожу.  
В спальне Майкл догоняет меня, мы целуемся уже по-настоящему, и я чувствую себя так, будто залпом выпил полстакана виски: голову ведет, в животе и ниже разливается тепло. Стягиваю с себя джинсы, снимаю рубашку и роюсь в шкафу в поисках свежей футболки.  
— Есть какие-то новости из соцслужбы? — спрашиваю я.  
— М-м-м... нет, — Майкл садится на кровать. — Но я, кажется, знаю, кто подал жалобу.  
— Вера Вудвилл? — я опускаюсь рядом. — Или кто-то из ее подруг?  
— Да, — он поворачивает голову и смотрит на меня. — Это было коллективное письмо. Я получил копию сегодня после обеда. Там пять или шесть подписей. Все — мамочек из вашего класса. И... ты должен знать кое-что еще.  
— Что?  
— Мисс Брайт рассказала, что некоторые дети отказываются общаться с Майки. Сегодня во время перерыва его не приняли в игру, хотя еще на прошлой неделе все было нормально.  
— Этого следовало ожидать, — я мрачнею.  
— Мы завтра же поговорим с ними, — он кладет руку мне на плечо. — А ты постарайся объяснить Майки, что дело вовсе не в нем.

***  
Ужин проходит весело и шумно — правда, стульев на всех не хватает, и Майкл, как самый высокий, садится на перевернутую корзину для белья. Мы едим курицу, пьем белое вино, обсуждаем все что угодно — от музыки, книг и кино до лондонских пробок, — лишь бы это не было связано со школой. Около десяти я вызываю для семейства Мэй такси.  
— Хорошего вам вечера, — Джессика на прощание целует меня в щеку. — Если завтра будут какие-то новости, немедленно пиши.  
Я запираю за ними дверь, возвращаюсь на кухню, где Майкл моет посуду и аккуратно ставит чистые тарелки в сушилку. Смотрю на него. Как-то и без слов понятно, что сегодня он останется здесь.  
— Уложу Майки, — говорю я, и Майкл кивает в ответ.  
В детской я помогаю сыну переодеться, укрываю его одеялом, включаю ночник, сбивчиво рассказываю коротенькую сказку. Уже подхожу к двери, когда Майки спрашивает сонно:  
— Папа, а дядя директор не ушел домой?  
— Нет, — отвечаю я шепотом. — Мы с мистером Фассбендером еще немного посидим.  
И полежим, думаю я, выходя из комнаты и плотно прикрывая за собой дверь. И постоим. На четвереньках. И сам краснею от своих мыслей, которые больше подошли бы какому-нибудь подростку, но никак не почтенному отцу семейства.

***  
Душ. Секс. Снова секс.  
После всего мы лежим в кровати, спать мне совсем не хочется, и я наблюдаю за тем, как по потолку медленно движутся широкие полосы света от проезжающих под окном автомобилей. Майкл не спит тоже. Я слышу его дыхание. В какой-то момент он набирает полную грудь воздуха, и я понимаю, что сейчас он задаст мне вопрос — конечно же, об Эми.  
— Ты расскажешь мне о ней?  
Тихие, невесомые слова растворяются в воздухе: можно сделать вид, что я их не услышал. Но я рассказываю, рассказываю долго, обстоятельно, в деталях, и снова понимаю, как жалко и подло звучит моя история — особенно та ее часть, в которой говорится про Брайана.  
Майкл долго молчит, словно собираясь с духом перед тем, как вынести свой вердикт.  
— Если я могу хоть чем-то тебе помочь... — начинает он, голос его полон сочувствия, и, черт бы их всех побрал, я этого просто не вынесу.  
— Есть еще кое-что, — перебиваю я. — Ты должен знать.  
Встаю, включаю свет и иду к комоду, открываю верхний ящик. Под стопкой чистых трусов лежит лист бумаги с распечатанной заметкой. Возвращаюсь к кровати и протягиваю его Майклу.  
— Что это? — спрашивает он, читает заголовок, хмурится. — Рецензия на спектакль?  
— Да, ее полгода назад опубликовали на одном из новостных сайтов Филадельфии, — я указываю на фотографию под заголовком. Она черно-белая, но лица актеров, запечатленных на финальном поклоне, можно различить. — Третья слева — Эми.  
Майкл смотрит на меня недоверчиво:  
— То есть ты знаешь, где она?  
— Да. Она поменяла фамилию — может, вышла замуж или взяла псевдоним, — но имя оставила прежнее. Я нагуглил ее несколько месяцев назад. В сети мало информации, я знаю лишь, что Эми теперь живет в Филадельфии и играет в каком-то небольшом театре. Это все.  
— Ну, значит, остальное — дело техники. Ищешь сайт театра, находишь контакты, звонишь туда... — бодро начинает Майкл, но осекается, увидев мой взгляд.  
— Ты боишься, — говорит он негромко.  
— Очень боюсь, — горло перехватывает. — Боюсь задать ей вопрос о том, почему она ушла, и услышать, что все-таки из-за меня.  
Майкл снова смотрит на лист с заметкой.  
— Это нужно не только тебе и ей, — мягко замечает он. — Это нужно Майку. Не бойся.  
«Я тебе помогу», — слышу я в его интонации, читаю в его глазах, в выражении лица. И думаю, что не заслужил ни его сочувствия, ни его помощи.


	8. Письмо

Неделя пролетает в хлопотах и изматывающей, подспудной тревоге. Я распихиваю по воображаемым клеточкам своего расписания (надо купить ежедневник!) сразу шесть репетиций, запись к детскому стоматологу и плановый визит к педиатру. А Майкл предусмотрительно поручает подготовку школьной благотворительной ярмарки, намеченной, оказывается, уже на эту пятницу, кому-то другому. Не знаю, делает он это из опасения, что я не успею, или же из-за объявленного мне бойкота. Честно говоря, мне плевать — все равно сейчас я полжизни провожу в образе калеки Билли, а все остальное время со страхом жду новостей из Службы защиты детей. И меньше всего хочу думать о кознях Веры Вудвилл и ее кашемировой свиты.  
Но пирог к ярмарке испечь все-таки придется.  
В пятницу отпрашиваюсь с репетиции и еду в школу. В зале, где торгуют выпечкой, не протолкнуться, в воздухе стоит сладкий запах ванили, на столах высятся горы маффинов, капкейков и прочей снеди. Бочком пробираюсь мимо Веры, успевая услышать, как она впаривает кому-то свои «органические кексы без соли, сахара и муки», и нахожу Джессику. На столе перед ней — поднос с печеньем, вырезанным в виде...  
— Джесс, — говорю я сдавленным голосом, — это пенисы?  
— И ты туда же? — она возмущенно фыркает. — Это свечи, рождественские свечи!  
— В смысле? Это самые натуральные мужские члены, уж поверь мне, — я принюхиваюсь, — М-м-м... имбирные?  
— Разуй глаза, Макэвой, — шипит Джессика, хватает с подноса печенье и тычет мне в лицо. — Вот эта длинная часть — свеча с пламенем на конце, а вот эти две штуки по бокам — елочные шары. Тут еще должна быть ветка сосны, но у меня не нашлось зеленой глазури. Ну, и может тесто оказалось слишком жидким и немного растеклось в духовке... Но это свечи, понял?  
— Ладно-ладно, — я поднимаю ладони в жесте примирения. — Как скажешь.  
Она поджимает губы, а я достаю из рюкзака форму с пирогом и разворачиваю фольгу. Испек я его сегодня ночью по рецепту, выданному «Гуглом», и чрезвычайно доволен собой, несмотря на то, что за это время пирог изрядно осел. Ставлю его на стол, и Джесс издает громкий смешок. М-да, вместе наши с ней кулинарные шедевры смотрятся еще более убого, чем по отдельности. Ну и ладно — зато в них хотя бы есть сахар и мука.  
— Джессика, здравствуй, — к нам подходит Майкл. — Добрый день, мистер Макэвой.  
Мы пожимаем друг другу руки — весьма официально. Потом Майкл переводит взгляд на наш стол и застывает.  
— Джеймс! — шепчет он строго, и я буквально слышу, как в горле у него застревают куда более экспрессивные выражения. — Это твои... твое печенье?  
— Нет, — говорю я злорадно. — Его Джесс испекла.  
— Это свечи, — бурчит она в ответ. — И шарики.  
— Шарики, — глухо повторяет Майкл, не отрывая глаз от подноса.  
— Имбирные, — добавляю я.  
— Я понял, — Майкл откашливается. — Ну что ж... прекрасное печенье, Джессика. Только знаешь... Может, свечки и шары будут отдельно? Так мы сможем... охватить больше покупателей.  
— Как скажешь, — Джесс вздыхает и принимается разламывать каждое печенье пополам.  
— Спасибо, — Майкл выразительно приподнимает брови и уходит к следующему столу.

***  
Поломанное печенье и осевший пирог собирают не так много денег, как мы надеялись: за два часа у нас на двоих всего двенадцать фунтов, десять из которых — щедрый вклад Майкла. Тем не менее, мы торжественно сдаем их в школьную копилку, чтобы передать потом на лечение детишек... или помощь малообеспеченным семьям? Джесс убирает остатки выпечки, а я ищу глазами Майкла, но он, видимо, уже ушел в свой кабинет. Однако минут через пять от него приходит сообщение:  
«Зайди ко мне, пожалуйста».  
Я прошу Джессику присмотреть за Майки и лечу наверх. Секретарь в приемной, миссис Робинсон, настолько привыкла ко мне, что даже не поднимает головы от компьютера, когда я прохожу мимо нее.  
Майкл стоит у окна в кабинете, и при виде его высокого силуэта на фоне наливающегося вечерней синевой неба у меня перехватывает дыхание. Встаю рядом, совсем близко, а потом неожиданно даже для себя делаю шаг вперед, поворачиваюсь и оказываюсь прямо перед ним. Чуть откидываю голову, и он не выдерживает — обхватывает меня, вжимается всем телом, целует...  
Сзади раздается смущенное покашливание, и тут же пронзительный женский голос восклицает возмущенно:  
— Мистер Фассбендер?!  
Я отскакиваю от Майкла раньше, чем успеваю что-либо сообразить, и холодею: в центре кабинета стоит Вера Вудвилл с тарелкой печенья в руках, у двери за ее спиной маячит лицо Харрингтона из соцслужбы, а еще дальше, в полумраке приемной, изумленно застыла миссис Робинсон.  
Комбо.  
— Джеймс, ты забыл закрыть дверь? — невозмутимо спрашивает Майкл, по-прежнему глядя в окно.  
— Да, — говорю я. — Не знал, что ты кого-то ждешь.  
— Собственно, мистер Фассбендер ждал меня, — подает голос Харрингтон и аккуратно огибает миссис Вудвилл, которая по-прежнему стоит столбом. — Майкл, ты позволишь?  
— Да, Сэм, конечно, — он указывает Харрингтону на стул. — Джеймс, присядь тоже, пожалуйста. Сэмюэль позвонил мне и сказал, что у него есть новости по твоему делу. Вот почему я тебя позвал.  
— Вы знаете друг друга? — спрашиваю я.  
— Да, мы учились вместе, — отвечает Майкл. — Помнишь, я говорил, что мой знакомый работает в Службе защиты? Это он и есть.  
Я опускаюсь на свободный стул у окна, и тут Вера отмирает.  
— Да что же это такое? — растерянно спрашивает она, переводя взгляд с меня на Майкла и обратно. — Вы двое? Вы?..  
— Миссис Вудвилл, — голос у Майкла спокойный и усталый. — Вы что-то хотели?  
— Я... — она поджимает губы, делает два шага вперед и тяжело ставит на стол тарелку с органическими кексами. — Я вам, вообще-то, выпечку принесла.  
— Спасибо, — Майкл кивает. — Но сейчас у меня встреча с мистером Харрингтоном из Службы защиты детей. И, кстати, — именно насчет вашей жалобы. Безусловно, позже я расскажу вам о результатах нашего разговора, а теперь... Вы не оставите нас?  
— Нет, — упрямо заявляет Вера. — Сначала объяснитесь! Что все это значит?  
— О чем вы? — Майкл хмурится, и я вижу, с каким интересом Харрингтон смотрит на нас обоих.  
— Вы прекрасно меня поняли, мистер Фассбендер, — Вудвилл вздергивает подбородок, голос ее крепнет. — Я о ваших... отношениях! Как вы вообще могли такое допустить? Это же безнравственно! Аморально! В конце концов, вы работаете с детьми!  
— Мэм, вам не кажется, что вы сейчас несколько перегибаете палку, вмешиваясь в личную жизнь мистера Фассбендера? — перебивает ее Харрингтон, и теперь наступает мой черед смотреть на него с интересом. — Не думаю, что психике детей как-то угрожает факт отношений между директором школы и одним из родителей, даже если речь идет о каких-то публичных проявлениях чувств. И не забывайте, что в нашей стране гомофобия, мягко говоря, не поощряется...  
Вудвилл резко поворачивается к Харрингтону:  
— А вы бы вообще помолчали, мистер! Вы вместо того, чтобы защищать наших детей, поддерживаете подобное безобразие! Что еще за «публичные проявления чувств»? А если эти двое займутся сексом на детской площадке?  
Невольно представляю себе наш с Майклом секс на горке перед школой или в домике на дереве и, не удержавшись, громко фыркаю. Зря — Вера тут же вспоминает о моем существовании.  
— А вы? — шипит она. — Распутник! Бездарный актеришка! Алкоголик! Надо было на вас десять жалоб написать. Хотя... знаете, а я так и сделаю. Завалю все возможные ведомства заявлениями на вас, Фассбендер, на вашу мерзкую школу, и на вашего любовника! И про вас, Харрингтон, не забуду!  
Вера выпрямляет спину, одергивает юбку и выходит из кабинета, громко и яростно стуча каблуками.  
Минуту мы сидим молча: Харрингтон рассматривает свои ногти, я пялюсь в окно, а Майкл сидит за столом и вертит в пальцах карандаш. Скулы у него слегка покраснели — то ли от неловкости ситуации, то ли от гнева.  
— Ну и склочная дамочка, — наконец говорит Харрингтон чуть ли не с восхищением. — Надо будет сказать своим, чтобы поменьше обращали на ее жалобы внимания.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что она все равно найдет, кому настучать на «развратного директора школы», — Майкл швыряет карандаш на стол. — А тогда, скорее всего, снова всплывет и та история...  
Он осекается, смотрит на меня. Я легонько пожимаю плечами — мол, ерунда, я все понимаю.  
— А это не тот ли самый Джеймс? — вдруг спрашивает Харрингтон, бросая на меня полный любопытства взгляд.  
— Тот самый, — я любезно скалю зубы. — Снова появился в жизни Фассбендера, чтобы разрушить ее к чертям.  
Майкл смотрит на меня укоризненно, Сэмюэль же напротив — выглядит очень довольным.  
— Что ж, удачи вам, парни, — он широко улыбается. — Ладно, а теперь к делу.  
Лицо Харрингтона становится серьезнее некуда, и я чувствую, как сердце проваливается вниз, а затылок наливается тяжестью.  
— В общем, мы закончили проверку. Я думаю, никаких проблем с тем, чтобы отклонить жалобу миссис Вудвилл, не возникнет, — Сэмюэль улыбается, а я резко выдыхаю от облегчения. — Правда, нарисовалась проблема с тем, что мистер Макэвой несколько месяцев не был трудоустроен официально, но выписка с банковского счета подтвердила его доходы.  
— Меня уже восстановили в театре, — бормочу я.  
— А сегодняшние угрозы? — Майкл по-прежнему хмурится. — Возможные жалобы миссис Вудвилл как-то скажутся на жизни Джеймса и Майка?  
Харрингтон в ответ лишь досадливо морщится:  
— Уверен, что ваша миссис Вудвилл одумается. Максимум — направит жалобу в Школьный инспекторат. Но я не припомню, чтобы в правилах работы государственных учебных заведений что-то говорилось о сексуальных предпочтениях администрации этих самых заведений. Так что единственное, что она действительно может сделать — это перевести своего ребенка в другую школу.  
— Наверное, это было бы лучшим выходом для всех, — соглашается Майкл. — Ну что ж, раз все вопросы улажены...  
— Не все, — перебивает его Харрингтон. — Есть еще одно дело к вам, Джеймс, — он смотрит на меня, и я снова напрягаюсь. — Это касается вашей супруги.  
В кабинете становится очень тихо, и я слышу, как за окном гомонят объевшиеся маффинов ученики «Дансфилда», которых родители старательно распихивают по машинам.  
— Сложившаяся ситуация породила необходимость разобраться до конца в том, что случилось в вашей семье, — Харрингтон говорит казенными фразами, но весь его вид выражает неподдельное сочувствие. — Поэтому мы вынуждены отправить запрос в соответствующие органы, чтобы выяснить, где сейчас находится миссис Макэвой, и связаться с ней — по возможности, конечно. Если есть хоть один шанс на воссоединение семьи, мы обязаны его использовать...  
Вся моя симпатия к нему немедленно улетучивается.  
— Можете не продолжать, — я невольно повышаю голос. — Три года вам было плевать на нашу семью, плевать на то, что Майки рос без мамы, а сейчас, из-за жалобы какой-то стервы, вы вдруг решили, что это — ваша забота?  
— Я вас прекрасно понимаю, Джеймс, — Харрингтон весьма мягок. — Но и вы меня поймите. Процедура поиска будет запущена, нравится вам это или нет. И дальнейшее развитие событий зависит уже не от меня. Могу пообещать одно: мы не станем передавать миссис Макэвой ваши контакты без вашего согласия.  
— И на том спасибо, — ворчу я, кидая взгляд на Майкла. Тот смотрит на меня печально и строго, и я понимаю — мне не отвертеться.

***  
Из школы мы с Майклом едем на разных машинах, но — одним маршрутом; кажется, проводить ночи вместе входит у нас в привычку. Правда, сегодня все по-другому: когда я выхожу из детской, Майкл ждет меня в спальне, на его ноутбуке открыт сайт того самого театра, в котором играет Эми. Телефон указан в правом верхнем углу — крупно, четко, чтоб уж наверняка.  
— В Филадельфии сейчас пять часов вечера, — он смотрит на часы. — Скорее всего Эми в театре — на спектакле или репетиции.  
— Знаю, — огрызаюсь я.  
— Мне выйти? — тихо спрашивает Майкл.  
— Не нужно.  
Я набираю телефонный номер театра вместе с международным кодом страны и города, стараясь не пропустить ни одной цифры. Руки почти не трясутся. Минута — и на том конце провода раздаются длинные, далекие гудки.  
— Хэлло? — голос женский, но это не она.  
Мне становится жарко, я отворачиваюсь к окну, чтобы Майкл не видел выражения моего лица.  
— Добрый вечер. Я могу побеседовать с Эми?  
— С кем?  
Перевожу дух. В голове стучит и бьется в виски подлая, обнадеживающая мысль, что моя жена уволилась из этого театра и не оставила им своих контактов.  
— Эми, — повторяю я упрямо. — Это одна из ваших актрис.  
— А-а-а, Эмили? — голос оживляется. — Сейчас позову. А кто ее спрашивает?  
— Муж, — отвечаю я сипло.  
В трубке повисает глубокое молчание, потом я слышу торопливые шаги, негромкий обмен репликами, шуршание и...  
— Джеймс?  
Я набираю полную грудь воздуха.  
— Эми...  
Говорить — сложно, будто кто-то наждаком прошелся по горлу. И тут она вдруг начинает плакать, и плачет, и плачет, и никак не может остановиться, а я не знаю, что сказать, чтобы успокоить ее.  
— Джеймс, — всхлипывает она. — Господи, Джеймс!  
И даже по тому, как Эми произносит мое имя, я слышу очень ясно, что голос у нее изменился, стал незнакомым и чужим.

***  
Майкл все-таки выходит, и, когда я заканчиваю разговор, он сидит за столом на кухне и читает какую-то книгу с телефона. Я лезу в холодильник, достаю початую бутылку с вином, вытаскиваю пробку и в последний момент одергиваю себя, чтобы не присосаться прямо к горлышку.  
— Тебе налить? — спрашиваю я.  
Майкл кивает, и я тянусь за бокалами. Сажусь напротив. Он смотрит на меня с тревогой и ожиданием.  
— В общем, перед уходом Эми оставила два письма, — я старательно избегаю его взгляда. — Мне и Майки. Она положила их на тумбочку в прихожей, перед зеркалом, куда мы обычно кладем ключи. Мы должны были заметить их сразу же, как вернемся с катка.  
— Но вы их не видели.  
— Не видели, — я говорю очень медленно, каждое слово застревает в глотке. — Наверное, Майки, как обычно, бросил свою шапку перед зеркалом, и письма провалились в щель между стеной и тумбочкой. Я... не фанат уборки, как ты мог заметить. Так что они до сих пор должны лежать там.  
Минуту или две мы молчим.  
— Мы найдем их, — он не спрашивает, а утверждает, и я даже возразить ему не могу, хотя мне страшно до чертиков и отчаянно не хочется идти в прихожую. Но Майкл допивает вино, решительно встает, и я плетусь за ним.  
Он отодвигает тумбочку и, конечно же, письма там — в посеревших от пыли конвертах. Одно адресовано мне, а второе Майки — с припиской, что я могу отдать его сыну, когда решу, что он достаточно взрослый для этого. Я смотрю на конверты и борюсь с желанием разорвать их на кусочки и смыть в унитаз.  
— Читай, — тихо, но настойчиво говорит Майкл. — Я буду на кухне.  
И я читаю — прямо там, на полу в прихожей, под тусклым светом, и с каждым словом погружаюсь все глубже в пронизанные болью, страхом и стыдом воспоминания трехлетней давности.

***  
«Джеймс. Я делаю самую жуткую вещь на свете сейчас. Может, когда-нибудь ты все поймешь, но ты точно не простишь меня, я знаю. И все-таки я хочу объяснить.  
Речь не о том, что у тебя появился любовник. Он тут вообще не при чем. Это касается только меня и Майки.  
Я не мать. И никогда ею не была. У меня ничего не получилось. Я люблю Майки всем сердцем, но я не могу больше быть его мамой, иначе это убьет меня.  
Я схожу с ума. Знаешь, каково это — жить в постоянном страхе за чью-то жизнь? Ты скажешь, это нормально: все родители боятся, что с их детьми что-то случится. Я скажу: это невыносимо. Это больше чем невыносимо, Джеймс. Каждый день, каждую минуту я думаю о том, что потеряю своего ребенка. Что однажды проснусь и пойму, что он не дышит. Что очередная температура и сыпь окажутся не просто температурой и сыпью. Что какой-нибудь пьяный мудак проедет на красный как раз в тот момент, когда Майки будет переходить дорогу. Да все что угодно может случиться.  
И случается — ежесекундно — в моей голове.  
Знаешь, каково это — когда твой ребенок болеет? Ты скажешь: знаю. Я скажу: ничего ты не знаешь. Ты звонишь с работы, интересуясь, не стало ли ему лучше, ты ходишь в аптеку и возишь нас к доктору, ты встаешь ночью, чтобы покараулить у его кровати, но потом ты возвращаешься к своей обычной жизни, ты переключаешься и живешь.  
А я не живу. Я раз за разом хороню собственного ребенка.  
Ты смотришь на него и видишь только его. Я смотрю — и вижу родинки, каждая из которых может оказаться бомбой с часовым механизмом, или странные синяки, возникшие словно из ниоткуда. Когда он жалуется на беспричинную боль в ноге, ты улыбаешься и бодро говоришь: ничего, это просто ножки растут! И забываешь об этом через минуту. Я же бегу гуглить симптомы остеосаркомы, потому что читала когда-то историю девочки, у которой все началось именно с болей в ногах.  
Я живу в аду, Джеймс. Мысль о том, что мой ребенок может умереть, всегда со мной.  
Ты помнишь больничные коридоры, помнишь бесконечные анализы, процедуры, лекарства, осмотры? Ему не было и года, и мы лежали в инфекционном отделении, и эти коридоры с тех пор постоянно в моих снах. Да, в тех самых, где врачи говорят, что Майки больше нет. Я рассказывала тебе о них. Ты отмахивался: пустое, это просто стресс, с нашим сыном ничего дурного не случится. А я, когда видела других мам, которые выглядели такими безмятежными, такими счастливыми, едва сдерживала желание подойти к ним и заорать: «Вы что, не понимаете? Вы не видите, до чего ваш ребенок хрупкий? Как вы можете вообще улыбаться?».  
Потом я выявила закономерность. Майки заболевал в те моменты, когда я позволяла себе наконец-то расслабиться. Я занималась с тобой любовью, мы пили вино, я встречалась с подругами и ходила в театр. Теряла бдительность. И в тот момент, когда я была на пике нормальной, счастливой жизни, когда была наиболее уязвимой — меня как будто с размаху били в живот. Мы просыпались с тобой среди ночи от плача — Майки жаловался на головную боль, и я уже знала: это поднялась температура. Или вечером нашего сына вдруг выворачивало наизнанку, и всю ночь его рвало, снова и снова, и к утру, в смятении и ужасе, я молилась кому-то там, наверху: господи, я избавлюсь от всего, что радует, от всех своих слабостей, только пусть он выздоровеет, пусть ему станет лучше...  
Может, именно поэтому и появился тот мужчина, ведь я наказывала себя, отказываясь от секса с тобой. Я боялась, что за удовольствием неизбежно последует наказание.  
Я думала, что справлюсь. Правда. Но когда поймала себя на мысли, что выбираю в нашем семейном альбоме фотографию на надгробие сына, я сломалась, Джеймс. Я не могу больше так. Я не хочу терять его снова и снова в своей голове, я готова потерять его один раз — по-настоящему. Потерять, оплакать и забыть.  
Да, я дьявол, я хуже дьявола. Ты же, несмотря ни на что, хороший отец, Джеймс. Ты великолепный отец. Добрый. Сильный. Спокойный. И если что-то случится, ты решишь проблему и не сойдешь при этом с ума.  
Прощай».

***  
С кухни доносятся какие-то звуки, но из-за плотной пелены, окутавшей меня, я с трудом их различаю. Кажется, Майкл заваривает чай. Наверное, он как моя бабушка — уверен, что любые неприятности можно пережить, крепко вцепившись в ручку фарфорового чайника, как в спасательный круг, а если у тебя есть молоко, или сливки, или лимон, нарезанный прозрачными желтыми полумесяцами, то и горевать не о чем...  
Господи, Майкл? Это правда он? Так странно возвращаться в реальность, где он хлопает дверцами буфета и звенит посудой на моей кухне, хотя буквально только что на его месте была Эми. Я трясу головой, как лошадь, отгоняющая жирного злого слепня, пелена рассеивается, и я чувствую, что могу встать.  
Встаю. Кладу письма обратно на тумбочку. Машинально отряхиваю ладони и иду в ванную, где с размаху сую голову под холодную воду — я слышал, это помогает. На кухню я возвращаюсь мокрый, но относительно спокойный — по крайней мере, руки больше не трясутся. Сую Майклу письмо, и он, умница, даже не думает возражать, а послушно разворачивает его. Дочитав, поднимает глаза и смотрит мне в лицо — с жалостью и сочувствием.  
— Ей просто нужен был хороший психотерапевт, — говорит он. — У твоей жены была депрессия. Ты тут не при чем. Ты виноват лишь в том, что не помог ей, не заметил вовремя, что с ней творится...  
И словно последние кусочки мозаики встают на свои места, и паззл складывается, обнажая болезненное, набухшее от черной крови нутро нашей неудавшейся семьи. Я вспоминаю, как все стало меняться.

***  
Наверное, это началось как раз после первого дня рождения Майки и его первой болезни. Даже когда он окончательно выздоровел, Эми не могла успокоиться: она вскакивала к нему по несколько раз за ночь — проверить, не поднялась ли снова температура, а иногда оставалась с ним до утра, караулила. Я не вмешивался — думал, для нее так лучше. Но потом было еще несколько эпизодов, на которые я не обратил внимания. Например, с подгузником.  
Тем вечером я пришел домой усталый, голодный и злой. В «Пилигриме» не клеилось: я не мог договориться с режиссером о том, как именно следует играть сцену примирения, и к концу дня от бесконечных споров у меня разболелась голова.  
В квартире было темно. Эми сидела у окна в нашей спальне, а Майки — ему тогда было года полтора — спал у нее на руках. Рядом стояла бутылочка с остывшей смесью.  
— Эй, — позвал я тихонько и сделал шаг к ней. — У тебя все хорошо?  
Эми резко обернулась. Майки заворочался и заворчал, но не проснулся.  
— Джеймс, у него диабет, — сказала Эми шепотом.  
Мне показалось, я ослышался.  
— Что у него? — переспросил я.  
— Сахарный диабет. Первого типа, — глаза ее блестели. — Знаешь, у него изо рта пахнет резко так. И он много пьет. Я проверила его мочу — там глюкоза повышена...  
— Стоп. Как ты ее проверила? Вы ездили в больницу?  
— Нет. Я прочитала, что есть простой способ. Можно взять использованный подгузник, намочить руку и проверить — липкая она или нет...  
— И что? — мне казалось, я в каком-то дурном сне. — Липкая?  
— Вроде бы да... я ее еще попробовала на вкус, чтобы убедиться, но не поняла точно.  
Не сказав больше ни слова, я вышел из спальни. На кухне отыскал десяток яиц и остатки молока, соорудил из этого омлет. Пока взбивал тягучую желтую смесь, немного успокоился. Вернулся в комнату. Эми сидела в той же позе и так же смотрела в окно. Я забрал Майки, отнес его в детскую. Потом чуть ли не за руку отвел свою жену на кухню и усадил за стол.  
— С нашим сыном все в порядке, — сказал я твердо. — Никакого диабета у него нет. А теперь ешь.  
Ночью я слышал, как она вставала и бродила по квартире — из детской в ванную и потом на кухню, оттуда тянуло холодом и табачным дымом. А в семь утра хлопнула входная дверь: Эми взяла Майки и куда-то ушла с ним. Вернулись они часа через три. Эми сказала, что они гуляли в парке. Она казалась веселой и вполне спокойной: раздела Майки, упорхнула на кухню и принялась готовить блинчики.  
Позже, собираясь на работу, я обратил внимание на ярко-желтый лист бумаги. Он торчал у Эми из сумки, которую она оставила в прихожей. Это оказался бланк из ближайшей лаборатории с результатами экспресс-анализа крови на сахар. Анализы были нормальными.

***  
Мы засиживаемся допоздна, приканчиваем бутылку вина и открываем еще одну.  
— Вы с Эми о чем-то договорились? — спрашивает Майкл.  
— Да. Она попросила прочитать письмо и позвонить ей завтра — если я захочу.  
— И ты?..  
— Не знаю, — от вина голова у меня немного кружится, и я блуждаю взглядом по столу, как будто бы ищу, за что ухватиться. — Скорее всего, да. Возможно, получится как-то ей помочь... Может быть, она сможет вернуться в Лондон. Все-таки Майки нужна мама.  
— Вы будете жить вместе? — уточняет он.  
Я смотрю на него, смотрю пристально, пытаясь увидеть... что? Ревность? Досаду? Но он спокоен и собран — как обычно.  
— Понятия не имею, — я пожимаю плечами. — За эти три года я привык жить без нее. Но Майки... Не знаю, Майкл. Пока не знаю.  
Он кивает, и больше мы ничего не обсуждаем, ни о чем не говорим — просто пьем.  
Потом Майкл идет в ванную, а я проскальзываю в детскую. Ложусь на краешек кровати сына, и он, не просыпаясь, что-то сонно бормочет на неведомом мне языке. В комнате прохладно: мы экономим на отоплении, и даже под теплым одеялом меня знобит. Я пытаюсь представить себе, что чувствовала Эми, когда так же лежала рядом с Майки. Следила за тем, как он дышит? Вздрагивала каждый раз, как он кашлял? Притрагивалась то и дело губами к его лбу, чтобы проверить, не поднялась ли температура? Наверное, она так же смотрела в темноту сухими, воспаленными глазами и так же мерзла оттого, что у нас вечно нет денег.  
Меня трясет.  
Я натягиваю одеяло повыше, утыкаюсь носом в спину сына, обтянутую пижамой. Она пахнет стиральным порошком, и это успокаивает.  
— Прости меня, — говорю я шепотом.  
Негромко хлопает дверь ванной. В спальне щелкает выключатель, и желтая полоса света из коридора ложится на ковер в детской. Из соседней комнаты доносится шорох: кто-то привычным уже движением расправляет постель и раздевается сам, и через мгновение кровать с едва слышным звуком прогибается под тяжестью чьего-то тела.  
Я аккуратно целую Майки, встаю и выхожу из детской. Медленно иду в спальню. Я до конца не уверен, кого именно увижу там, на кровати, — Эми, вернувшуюся сегодня в нашу с сыном жизнь, или Майкла, который, кажется, никуда и не уходил все эти восемь лет.  
Толкаю дверь, вхожу.  
Волна облегчения, стыда, возбуждения накрывает меня с головой. Я делаю ровно три шага до кровати, ныряю туда, растягиваюсь рядом с ним и чувствую, как его рука обхватывает меня поперек живота.  
Майкл.  
Все-таки Майкл.


	9. Эпилог

Время идет, и все хорошо.  
Мы пережили гребаное Рождество, хотя в какой-то момент я чуть было не сложил с себя полномочия председателя актива — настолько задолбался согласовывать и пересогласовывать с остальными родителями цвет праздничной гирлянды для украшения фасада школы. Правда, впереди гребаная Пасха, но я заставил Майкла поклясться, что в следующем учебном году он найдет себе другого председателя. Кстати, нужно напомнить ему об этом обещании, а заодно выяснить в какой-нибудь юридической конторе, являются ли клятвы, данные во время секса, действительными, и можно ли привлечь к ответственности за их несоблюдение.  
Ах, да — «Калека с острова Инишмаан» собрал в день премьеры полный зал, и теперь каждое утро я начинаю с того, что ищу в сети очередные хвалебные отзывы театральных критиков. И, что самое удивительное, нахожу. Грэхэм на седьмом небе и, кажется, вот-вот объявит всему Лондону о своем намерении замахнуться на постановку «Макбета», поэтому я под шумок снова отращиваю бороду.  
У Майки и Бобби появился еще один друг — мальчик по имени Сэм. Втроем они носятся друг за другом на переменках, а после школы подолгу зависают на детской площадке. Проблема в том, что мама Сэма — из числа верных подружек Веры Вудвилл, тех самых, что накатали на меня жалобу в Службу защиты детей. Одним словом, Сэму я не очень-то доверяю и всячески стараюсь приглядывать за ним, хотя Джесс без конца твердит — мол, я «не должен относиться малышу предвзято только потому, что его мамаша — напыщенная богатенькая сучка».  
Но я все равно приглядываю.  
Однажды вечером я нахожу в рюкзаке Майки тетрадку, на последней странице которой ломаным детским почерком выведено: «Нада стрелят и бить в животных нужно охотица на диких зверей».  
Внутри у меня все холодеет. Я бросаю пристальный взгляд на Майки — тот, не отрываясь, смотрит на планшете «Время приключений» — и пытаюсь разглядеть в нем зачатки будущего социопата и маньяка.  
— Малыш, а это ты написал про зверей? — спрашиваю я осторожно.  
— Нет, это Сэм, — отвечает он, не отрывая взгляда от экрана, где принцесса Пупырка пылко произносит какой-то монолог, достойный пера Шекспира. — Мы играли.  
— А что Сэм имел в виду?  
Майки в ответ лишь пожимает плечами, и я иду к Майклу. Тот готовит ужин — в последнее время он делает это так часто, что мне даже стыдно.  
— Это как-то связано с «Майнкрафтом», — говорит он. — Что-то вроде игры в необитаемый остров, только дети при этом сами этот остров конструируют и создают. Ну, и добывают себе пропитание.  
— Точно «Майнкрафт», а не «Повелитель мух»? — уточняю я с нервным смешком.  
— Точно, — он протягивает мне ложку, полную обжигающе горячего и восхитительно вкусного карри. — Давай я поговорю с мисс Брайт и выясню о Сэме столько, сколько нужно, чтобы ты успокоился.  
— Спасибо, — я вздыхаю. — Прости, я в последнее время то и дело нервничаю по пустякам. Наверное, из-за Эми.  
— Когда она прилетает?  
— В воскресенье, — я виновато отвожу глаза: надо было сказать ему раньше. Но Майкл, как всегда, невозмутим.  
— Мне пока забрать свои вещи отсюда? — спрашивает он, и я благодарен ему за это «пока». Еще неделю назад Майкл, кажется, был уверен, что наш роман закончится в тот самый момент, когда шасси самолета, на котором прилетит моя жена, коснутся посадочной полосы аэропорта Хитроу.  
— Не нужно, она остановится в отеле, — говорю я, и Майкл кивает и возвращается к своему карри.

***  
Мы договорились встретиться в парке Уитингтон неподалеку от школы: Майкл приведет сюда Майки после того, как закончатся занятия. Ждать еще около получаса, и я вижу, что Эми страшно нервничает. Она и правда очень изменилась: загорела, сменила цвет волос и стрижку, отчего стала еще более привлекательной, черты лица ее заострились, движения стали быстрыми, порывистыми.  
— Я ходила к психотерапевту, — говорит вдруг она и тут же замолкает на целую минуту, глядя куда-то вверх, в теплое мартовское небо.  
Молчу, жду, когда она соберется с мыслями.  
— Это было... неприятно. В какой-то момент я поняла, что было бы лучше вообще не заводить детей, — слова падают в весеннюю траву — тяжелые, темные, как капли гудрона. — Ты же помнишь, что это была... случайность. Мы не собирались становиться родителями так рано, но решили тогда: будь что будет, ведь так проще. Ушли от ответственности, — она издает короткий смешок. — Но от нее невозможно уйти, она догонит, навалится сверху, расплющит. Ты выдержал, а я нет. И каким бы сильным не был тот самый пресловутый материнский инстинкт, у меня не получилось.  
Мне тошно, мне хочется, чтобы она замолчала. И я задаю, наверное, самый безжалостный, самый мерзкий вопрос, какой только можно задать:  
— Если бы можно было вернуться на шесть лет назад, ты бы сделала аборт?  
Эми опускает лицо, прячет его в ладонях, говорит едва слышно:  
— Не знаю. Если я скажу «да», это то же самое как если бы я убила его прямо сейчас, здесь, вот такого... Поэтому я не знаю. Я запуталась, Джеймс. И я боялась. Я слишком боялась его потерять, и это парализовало меня. Я не могла дышать, не могла улыбаться, я просыпалась и вспоминала, что мой ребенок смертен, что он уязвим, что нет никакой гарантии, никакого обещания сверху, что он переживет меня...  
Мы молчим. В нашу сторону медленно идут двое — женщина средних лет и мальчик, то ли ее сын, то ли воспитанник. Я слежу за ними взглядом и даю себе обещание, что начну говорить сразу же, как только они поравняются с нами. Тридцать шагов. Двадцать пять. Время тянется ужасающе медленно и одновременно несется, как сверхзвуковой поезд. Двадцать шагов. Мальчик роняет мячик, тот испуганным зайцем скачет куда-то в сторону, прочь с дорожки, и женщина бежит за ним, а ребенок останавливается и смотрит ей вслед.  
И я не выдерживаю. Мне страшно и стыдно, но я должен это сказать.  
— Это моя вина. Если бы не моя измена, тебе было бы проще. Тебе было бы легче... Подожди, пожалуйста, не перебивай, — я поднимаю ладонь, и Эми замолкает. — Я думал об этом с тех самых пор, как прочитал твое письмо. Вместо того чтобы разобраться во всем, я тебя бросил. Предал тебя. Оставил один на один с тем ужасом, о котором ты рассказываешь сейчас. Тебе нужна была моя поддержка, а не моя измена. Мне... мне страшно жаль, Эми. Если бы я тогда нашел твое письмо...  
Она смотрит на меня. В глазах — мольба, смятение, лицо ее дрожит, кривится, и Эми наконец начинает плакать и плачет долго, отчаянно, не обращая никакого внимания на людей вокруг. Я обнимаю ее за плечи, нахожу ее ладонь и накрываю своей.  
— Прости меня, — шепчу я. — Я не понимал, как тебе тяжело.  
Проходит несколько минут, и она успокаивается: плечи перестают вздрагивать, из тела уходит напряженность.  
— И что теперь? — спрашиваю я тихо. — Ты готова попробовать снова?  
Эми кивает.  
— Я была в курсе того, что у вас происходит, — говорит она, шмыгая носом, и лезет в сумочку за платком. — Понемногу узнавала новости — через общих знакомых. Через Сью. Ты оборвал почти все связи, но какая-то информация до меня доходила. Я знаю, что ты теперь не один, и очень рада за тебя. Я не буду вам мешать. Но я хочу попробовать, да.  
— Почему ты сама не звонила?  
— Я боялась. И стыдилась. Я бросила сына. Какие тут могут быть оправдания?  
— У тебя они есть, — бормочу я, но в глубине души прекрасно понимаю, что Эми имеет в виду. Необъятное, голодное, вечно терзающее тебя чувство вины: за то, что ты — плохой родитель, за то, что не уделяешь ребенку достаточно внимания, за то, что не можешь позволить себе хорошую няню, не следишь за питанием сына и ненавидишь строить домики из Лего. За все.  
Мы смотрим друг на друга. Эми все еще шмыгает носом, и глаза у нее заплаканные, но я вижу, что ей стало лучше — словно из старой раны вышел наконец застоявшийся гной, весь, до последней капли, и теперь ее можно промыть, зашить тонкой иглой и наложить повязку.  
В этот момент в кармане у меня раздается сигнал смартфона. «Мы почти на месте», — пишет мне Майкл. Я оборачиваюсь и вижу их в воротах парка. Майки о чем-то рассказывает, размахивая руками. Майкл несет его рюкзак, закинув одну из лямок себе на плечо. Я перевожу взгляд на Эми: она медленно встает и, не отрываясь, смотрит, как они приближаются.  
Еще минута — и Майки замечает меня.  
— Папа! — кричит он радостно и бежит, улыбаясь во весь рот. А потом видит Эми и резко, словно споткнувшись, останавливается и застывает — маленький, тонкий, растерянный.  
— Майки, — его имя Эми произносит тихо, хриплым шепотом, но потом голос ее крепнет, и она почти кричит:  
— Майки! — и заливается слезами, но по-прежнему не двигается с места, предоставляя этот выбор ему самому.  
— Мама? — недоверчиво спрашивает он. Переводит взгляд на меня. Я киваю.  
И тогда он делает шаг вперед.  
И еще один.  
Она раскрывает объятия, и Майки одним стремительным рывком впружинивается в них, обхватывает ее за талию, и они замирают. Горло у меня перехватывает, я отрываю от них взгляд и вижу Майкла — тот стоит неподалеку, деликатно смотрит куда-то в сторону. Подхожу к нему — медленными, неверными шагами, словно у меня разом кончились силы, а мышцы онемели и затекли, — и буквально вцепляюсь в рукав его пальто, хватаюсь за него так же крепко, как Майки вцепился в Эми.  
Не хочу его отпускать.  
Он, кажется, все понимает, и минуту мы стоим так, и я бездумно разглядываю парк, переводя взгляд с облаков, бегущих в высоком небе, на хрупкую весеннюю траву, побитую ночными заморозками.  
— Как она? — спрашивает Майкл.  
— Ей тяжело, — отвечаю я. — Но она готова вернуться.  
— Вы уже договорились о чем-то?  
— Да, Эми будет в Лондоне еще неделю. Нужно, чтобы Майки снова к ней привык. Если все хорошо, она вернется сюда через месяц, когда закончится театральный сезон. Думаю, что для нее быстро найдется работа — в том же «Пилигриме», например. Грэхэм как раз начинает подыскивать леди Макбет.  
Майкл кивает.  
— Жить она будет у Сью, своей подруги, — продолжаю я. — Но я пока начну искать для нее подходящую квартиру в нашем районе.  
Я оборачиваюсь: Майки оторвался от мамы, но по-прежнему молчит и только смотрит на нее огромными испуганными глазищами, а Эми, стоя на коленях на мокром асфальте, что-то шепчет ему.  
— Пойду к ним, — говорю я. — Сейчас я нужен там.  
Майкл снова кивает.  
— Ты только возвращайся, — едва слышно говорит он.  
— Обязательно, — шепчу я в ответ, поворачиваюсь к нему спиной и иду к жене и сыну.


End file.
